A Prince's Honor
by kungzoune
Summary: (Complete)Draco receives his heritage whe he turns sixteen. His life changes drasticaly but for the better. Harry learns how to deal with the prophesy and becomes the leader of the light. Soon an alliace is formed between the two former rivals. SLASH Harr
1. chapter one

Hi everyone. I hope you like this new fic I've written. I have finished the whole thing before placing it on so that now you won't have to worry about another story not being finished. I will post a chapter every 3-4 days until it is done.

WARNING THIS IS SLASH WITH PAIRING HARRY/DRACO AND ANOTHER SURPRISE MALE/MALE PAIRING LATER ON. BUT THE SLASH WILL ONLY BE IN LATER CHAPTER SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. THERE WILL BE MPREG TOO!

And please no flames.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter and Co. And if some of the elf's names appear to be familiar with something else then I don't own that too. Now please enjoy the story.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A PRINCE'S HONOR

CHAPTER ONE- DISCOVERY OF HERITAGE

It was the summer between fifth and sixth year for Draco Malfoy. He was recuperating from the hexes he had received on the train ride home. He wasn't as mad a Potter and his friends as he thought he would be. He was mostly mad at himself for having believed that his father would bring honor to the Malfoy name by following a half blood idiot. All he had brought was shame and no one would believe that he wasn't interested in following in his father's footstep. His father had ruined any chances of him finally finding happiness and following his dreams.

His secret wish had always been to become a healer. But early on his father had made it clear that he would be a servant to Lord Voldemort and that personal goals were out of the question. Draco had hidden his pain under a cold mask of indifference. Now because of his father having been proven to be a death eater, he would never be accepted at St-Mungos for an apprentiship with a healer. No one would trust him just because of his name and how he had been forced to act in school.

He was sitting in bed reading one of his healing books, 'that he hid under secrecy spells so that his parents thought he was reading dark arts books', when his mother came into his room.

In her usual cold emotionless voice she asked. "Draconis, how are you feeling today?" His mother always called him by his full name. He just rolled his eyes and answered.

"I'm fine mother; as per the healer I can finally leave my bed today."

"That is good news. I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving for France this evening now that you're feeling better. You will be sixteen in a week so you are old enough to stay at the Manor by yourself."

"But mother, you won't be here for my birthday." Draco was surprised, his mother always made a big show of his birthday. Not that he really cared for her presence since he probably would be able to do whatever he wanted to without adult supervision.

"Don't worry dear. I'll owl your presents to you. Now I have to go I still have some packing to do. Your godfather will come and check on you a few times during the summer, but don't expect him around too often. You know how he gets with his potions during the summer."

Draco smiled when he thought of his godfather Severus Snape. The man was a walking encyclopedia on potions. And during the summer he would loose himself in his research, since he didn't have to teach. The only time that Severus Snape would show some human feelings was in the presence of his godson.

Draco watched his mother leave the room then he got up to get dressed. After his shower and a quick breakfast he left the Manor and made his way to one of the gardens that was closest to the forest that surrounded the Manor. Draco didn't understand but for about a month now he was drawn to the outdoors and mostly to the forest. It had started at school when he would slip out of the Slytherin dorms to take a walk by himself outside at night. But now he would spend most of his days walking outside or sitting by a tree reading his healing books and working on his summer homework.

Now that he had finished his week of bed rest after being hexed he was anxious to get back outside. When he finally reached his destination he felt a freedom like he had never felt before.

(Why do I need to be outdoors all the time?) He would ask himself. This puzzled him because when he was younger he had never been the outdoor type. As his sixteen birthday got closer the need to be near nature was increasing.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

His days went on without him thinking of how strange his new behavior was. With no one else at the Manor, no one could see the changes happening to the blond. His hair had paled to an almost white blond; he told himself that it was due to the sun and his longs hours outside. He also grew a good seven inches to stand a 6'3 but he didn't notice because his clothes were spelled to adjust to his size so that they would always be impeccable. His blue eyes became silver and this was the only sign that he could see that something was changing in him. He knew that sometimes some wizards would inherit some family magical gifts when they turned sixteen. So he wondered if it was happening to him. His father had never mentioned any special gifts that came with hitting his wizarding puberty.

The night before his birthday he went to bed at his usual hour thinking that he would get a good nights rest. Little did he know that he would experience pain like he had never felt before when the clock turned to midnight.

A golden glow surrounded him and he started floating of the bed. No one was in the Manor to hear him scream in pain. After an hour the glow went away and he floated back down to bed. He slept the rest of the night not remembering what happened.

The next morning he got up he made his way to the bathroom to take his morning shower. Wearing only his silk pajama pants he passed in front of a full length mirror and stopped shocked at what he saw. His hair was now waist length and totally white. He was very slim but still quite toned. His shoulders were broader and he finally noticed that he was much taller. He passed his hand in his hair to push it back when he felt something funny. He pushed back his hair to look at his ears. They were pointed.

"Oh Merlin, my ears are pointed, Bloody hell, I look like an elf."

Draco kept on looking at himself in the mirror. He liked some of the changes that he saw. Then his eyes became sad when he thought about his school friends. They would surely abandon him now. First he was obviously not a pureblood wizard and second word would get around that he had refused the dark mark a few weeks ago.

He got dressed after his shower and made his way to the dining room to have his breakfast. An house elf popped in front of him to let him know that eleven men had appeared in the east sitting room and were asking to see him. Draco was instantly worried that some of his father's old acquaintances would try to change his mind about joining their Lord. Another thing that was bothering him was that no one could apparate or floo into the Manor without having been keyed to the wards.

"Blinky, are they friends of my father?"

"No, master Draconis, they look like you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What do you mean Blinky?"

"They have pointy ears and white hair too."

Draco was shocked that other elves would present themselves to him in his home.

He told Blinky to see if they wanted refreshments while he made his way to the other side of the Manor where the east sitting room was situated.

When he got there he saw ten men standing up, five of them were on each side of an older elf who was sitting in his father's old chair. The man looked ageless; his long white hair was loose except for two braids that were tied in the back of his head to keep his bangs out of his face. He had a circlet of gold on his head and in the middle of the circlet was a large emerald. His eyes were the same silver as Draco's; he smiled and bid the young wizard to sit down.

"Come child, do not be afraid. You probably have many questions to which I'm sure I have answers."

Draco slowly sat down facing the older man. He looked at the ten men standing around him and saw that they were all dressed alike and were wearing many weapons. They looked like they were guarding the older elf.

"Who are you?" asked Draco.

"I am King Lirendel of the Elven realm of Landa."

Draco's eyes went wide. He was talking to the elf king!

"Why are you here?" asked the teen.

"I am here to fetch my great-grandson and heir."

The elf had a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Draco of the headmaster.

"Oh, where is he?" Draco was genuinely curious as to who was the prince the king was looking for.

The older elf chuckled and said. "I'm looking at him."

Draco paled when he understood that the king was talking about him.

"But how, there never was any elves in our family?"

"Your grandfather was my son; he was taken from me by his mother who ran away from our realm. You see we weren't happy in our marriage as it had been arranged by our parents and we didn't love each other. Because of that, our relationship was not the best. So after three years together your great-grandmother ran away with our newborn son. She met Lucifius Malfoy and fell in love with him. She married him and since he couldn't have children due to an curse placed on him, he secretly adopted my son and told everyone that he was his. So he became his heir, thus your elven blood should have been too deluted to become my heir but you also received elven blood on your mother's side. You see, your mother never told you but she is half elf. But she refused her inheritance so she never got the physical attributes of being an elf."

Draco was shocked to hear that his mother had kept such important information from him.

His great grand father gave him a few seconds to digest what he was telling him. They silently drank some tea. After they were done, the king finished telling his story.

"By mixing both their blood, you have enough elven blood in you to receive your inheritance. As you noticed you have gone through some very big changes last night. I'm happy about this as you are my only male heir. I have daughters and grand-daughters but no other males have been born in our line since your grand-father, your father and then yourself. My second wife in anxious to meet you, I think she will spoil you quite a lot." The king chuckled when he mentioned his wife. He had married her ten years after the fiasco of his first marriage and had been very happy with her.

"I have come to bring you to the elven realm where you will be trained to lead our people. You will learn our ways. You will learn how to become a warrior and a skilled healer."

At the mention of becoming a healer Draco's eyes started to shine. "You mean I can become a healer?" Draco suddenly had hope for his future.

"Yes, I see that this would interest you." The elf king had secretly watched Draco for the last few months and had noticed the blonde's interest in the subject.

"Yes, I would rather become a healer than a warrior, but if I must learn to be both then I will." Draco gave his grandfather a smile. "I will gladly go with you to your home. I have nothing good left for me here in this world."

"What about your parents?" asked the king.

"My father is in prison, he is an evil and cruel wizard who never cared for me and my mother only cares when it is time to show me off to her society friends." Draco turned his head to look out the window so that his grandfather didn't see the pain showing in his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his grandfather smile at him.

"You will find happiness in our realm, you have quite a large family in the realm. You will be surrounded by aunts, uncles and cousins. And I will be your guardian and mentor. My child, I have just met you but I'm already quite fond of you. Your good soul wants to come out to the surface and break through the mask you wear for everyone. You won't have to hide in our world. Now that you are free of your father's bad influence you will be able to become what you were meant to be…And that is a great elf Prince."

Draco seemed shocked that his grand father was fond of him after just having talked for an hour. But looking into the man's eyes he could see the sincerity in them.

"All right, when do we leave?" Now that Draco knew that he was going to start a new life he was anxious to get going.

"As soon that you pack a few personal things we can leave."

"Yes and I have to send an owl to my godfather. I won't tell him where I'm going; I'll just tell him that I'll be ok."

The elf king nodded his agreement and Draco left to go to his room. Taking his trunk out, he started packing some clothes, a few pictures of his family and his broom. He didn't know if he could use it in the elven realm but he didn't want to leave it behind.

He wrote a letter to Severus and sent it with his owl. He would miss his feathered friend but he knew that Severus would take care of him. He shrunk his trunk and took a last look at his room. This room had been both his sanctuary and his hell. Then standing strait with his head held high he made his way to his great-grandfather. He wondered how old his great-grandfather was. He looked no older than 35 years old.

Draco stepped into the room where his great-grandfather was waiting for him and made his way towards him. He noticed the ten guards bowing to him as he walked. This innerved him a little but he told himself that he should get used to it because he was now their prince and heir to the throne. Finally the situation seemed to sink in.

"Oh Merlin's balls, I'm an elf prince and one day I'll be king…Oh my..." Draco paled and sat down on the nearest chair. He was breathing hard and started to panic. The king noticed this and placed his arms around the youth.

"Take it easy child. Take a few deep breath, I know that this is a lot to take but your strong and you will get through it ok."

Draco felt safe in his grandfather's arms and soon was feeling better.

"Thank you… your highne…er…grandpa…"Draco gave his grandfather a hopeful look.

The elf king chuckled and said. "Yes, you may call me grandpa but when we meet with dignitaries from other realms then you will call me grandfather. It is a bit more formal."

Draco smiled and got up. "All right, I'm ready to go."

King Lirendel opened his arms and they were surrounded by a golden glow. A few seconds later the room was empty of its occupants.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

Well that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know if you like it. Thanks and I'll talk to you later.

Kungzoune


	2. chapter two

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter to our Harry/Draco love story. I have a few more chapter before we get into the lovy dovy stuff because I have to explain where Draco had disappeared all these years.

WARNING: THIS IS SLASH…OR IT WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS…

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

CHAPTER TWO- REACTIONS BACK HOME-

Severus Snape was deep in his dungeon's lab when an owl made his presence known. Leaving his precious potions he took the letter that the owl was carrying. He had recognized the owl as belonging to his godson Draco. He opened the letter and gasped at its contents.

Dear Uncle Severus

When you get this letter I will be long gone. I will be safe so please don't worry about me. I'm leaving to start a new life where I won't be held down by my last name. I won't be returning to Hogwarts in September. Please don't look for me because you won't find me. I have taken this chance at happiness. My only regret is leaving you. You are the only person that has ever shown me any affection. One day I may return for a visit but I cannot guarantee it. Please be safe and be careful when you're around old snake face. And please take care of mother.

With love

Your godson Draco Malfoy

Severus read the letter twice before making his way to the apparition point near the Hogwarts gates. He apparated at Malfoy Manor and started searching for his godson; he didn't find anyone and he also noticed that many things were missing from Draco's bedroom. The potion master made his way to the only fireplace connected to the floo. He threw some floo powder in and called out "Narcissa Malfoy, Exendor Manor, France". A few minutes later a blond head appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello, Severus, what do you want?" she asked.

"Narcissa, Draco has disappeared, he left me a letter, telling me he was leaving, and now I can't find him."

Narcissa paled and turned around to talk to someone. "Stand back Severus, I'm coming through." A few seconds later the flames turned green and out came Narcissa. She landed gracefully and asked to see the letter. The potion master handed it to her and waited while she read it. She seemed shocked at what she read.

"What does he mean that you're the only one to show him affection? He knows that I love him…doesn't he?" she said as she started crying.

Severus took the sobbing witch in his arms and helped her sit down. He knew that she had not showed her love to her son too much because of Lucius. He decided to change the subject.

"I've tried tracking charms and different others and I can't get any indication as to where he went. Maybe we should ask the house elves to see if they know anything."

"You're right Severus, let's call Linka, she's Draco's personal elf. Maybe she knows where her master is gone too."

"LINKA"

The house elf popped in the room. "Yes Mistress Malfoy, what can Linka do for Mistress Malfoy?" The house elf kept bowing as she talked.

"Linka, would you know where Master Draconis would have gone?"

"No Mistress, Linka only knows that many men came to see the young Master this morning, but Linka does not know who they were." The two wizards paled at the mention of someone entering the Manor to see Draco.

"Has any other house elves come in contact with these men?"

"Yes Mistress, Blinky saw the men. I is thinking that Blinky serves them tea."

"Thank you Linka, that will be all." After the house elf left Narcissa called the other elf.

"BLINKY"

Another elf popped in the room. "Yes Mistress Malfoy, what can Blinky do for Mistress?"

"Blinky, do you know who visited Master Draconis this morning?"

"Blinky does not know their names. I is never seen them before." Said the elf while twisting his hands nervously.

Severus who was standing behind Narcissa also started asking questions.

"Where did they meet with Master Draco?"

"In the east sitting room sir."

Severus and Narcissa looked at each other and made their way to the east sitting room. Once there Narcissa walked up to a mirror that was on the wall. With a short incantation they were able to see what went on in the room that morning. They watched as eleven men appeared in the room. The two wizards recognized then as being elves. All eleven had long blond hair. The oldest had a regal air about him. The others were obviously guards. A few minutes later Draco came into the room. He looked different from the last time they had both seen him. Actually they saw that he looked a lot like the older elf. They watched them talk and noticed that Draco seemed to be surprised at some of the things the elf said. At one point Draco ran his hand through his hair, a gesture he only did when he was really nervous. They got a glimpse of a pointed ear.

"Oh Merlin, Draco's is an elf." Said Severus who looked at Narcissa who had paled. "He must have gone with them to the elven realm. He turned sixteen today so he must have received his heritage powers."

"So are you saying that I might not see my son anymore?"

"I don't know Cissa; I'll ask Dumbledore if he knows anything about the elven realms. This is the first time that I've seen any. I've heard that they very rarely contact the human world. Maybe Albus knows how to contact them."

"Can you go now Severus and talk to him. Let me know what he says."

"Sure, don't worry if someone knows anything about this it would be Albus."

Severus turned around and left the Manor. He made his way to the headmaster's office. After saying the password he got on the revolving stairs and went up to the office. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in Severus."

(Damn I've got to find out how he does that.) Severus sat down and waited for the headmaster to offer his usual lemon drop.

"Lemon drop Severus?"

"No thank you Albus, I have a very pressing matter I need to speak to you about. This morning young Draco Malfoy disappeared from his home. The only thing he left behind was this letter." Severus handed the letter to the old wizard.

After reading the letter the headmaster looked up. "Do you have anymore clues?"

"Well, Narcissa did a Tempus scrying spell on a mirror in a room where Draco met with some elves. Not house elves but those that are said to live in hidden realms; ancient elves. Ten of those elves seemed to be guarding an older elf. After they talked for a while they disappeared in a flash of light."

Albus Dumbledore was puzzled. (Hum…What would ancient elves want with the Malfoy heir?) He thought.

"Do you think that Mrs. Malfoy would let me look at the mirror?"

"Probably, let me contact her to see."

Severus walked to the fireplace where he threw some floo powder. After he had talked to Narcissa for a few minutes he told the headmaster that Narcissa would open the floo so they could go to the Manor.

Narcissa greeted them and led them to the east sitting room. She replaced the spell on the mirror and let the headmaster watch the scene.

"It's too bad that we can't hear what they are saying. If my guess is correct I would say that the older elf is King Lirendel. I've heard of him. He is the leader of the main realm of elves. They say that there are five realms. All of them with their own Lords but the King rules them all. From the rumors it is said that he is a good and fair king. The elves are strong warriors and very talented healers. Apart from that I'm sorry to say that I don't have more information."

After thanking the headmaster Narcissa led him back to the fireplace so he could floo back to the school. Then she found Severus who was waiting for her. He had a pensive look on his face.

"What do we do now Severus? What does the elf king want with my son?"

"I don't know Cissa, I just don't know…"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

I hope you like this new chapter. Don't worry more is coming. Like I said before, this story is finished so all I have to do is post the chapters. Please review. Thanks.

Kungzoune


	3. chapter three

Hi everyone. It's me again. Time for another chapter in this story. Don't worry you'll see that Harry and Draco will get together eventually. I've decided to go a bit slower in their getting together than I usually do in my other stories.

WARNING THIS IS SLASH. IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE LATER CHAPTERS.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts are indicated with ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER THREE- ARRIVAL IN A NEW WORLD

Draco watched as his grandfather opened his arms and all of them started glowing. He felt a strange wave of power go through him so he closed his eyes to concentrate on not getting sick. When the feeling was gone he opened his eyes and saw that they were standing in front of a city that looked like it was made of crystal. The city was surrounded by the greenest forest he had ever seen. He felt like he had finally come home.

Draco's mouth formed a silent "Oh" He stood still for a few minutes looking at the amazing sight in front of him. The house were all one story but they were still quite large. There was about a hundred houses surrounding a castle that looked a bit like Hogwarts but it was made entirely of crystal.

The king watched his grandson as he looked on in awe at his new home. "Welcome to the city of Amoyra my child."

"You mean I'm going to live in there?" Draco asked while gesturing towards the castle.

"Yes child, you will have your own wing in the castle where later on you will be able to live with your family once you marry."

"Mar…marry…" Draco paled a bit. "But I'm only sixteen years old. I'm not ready for marriage."

"Oh, we're not in any hurry, but eventually you will find your soul mate and you will marry. And don't worry your mate could be either male or female. Any elf can get pregnant no matter what sex they are. And I won't force you in a marriage with someone you don't love. I've learned the hard way that it isn't the way to do things. I want your happiness my child."

Draco let out a relieved breath. "Thank you grandpa. I don't thing that it will happen soon, but one day it will."

The king nodded his agreement and started walking towards the city. Draco followed and spend his time looking around admiring the scenery. He noticed as they walked in the city that the elves they met would bow when his grandfather would pass them. The way they smiled and greeted him, showed him just how happy they were and that they loved his grandfather. This world seemed to be at peace, why would they all need to train as warriors.

As if he read Draco's mind one of the guards told Draco that the people loved their king because he was a good ruler, he was fair and kind to his people. And he also told him that they train so they could protect themselves from the dark elves. He told him how the dark elves attacked once in a while.

"Are you at war with them?"

"No, we're not but some of their rogues sometimes band together and attack to cause some mayhem."

Draco took what the guard was telling him seriously. He turned to look at the young man next to him. He didn't look much older than him. Draco decided that he wanted to get to know some elves that were his age. (Although I don't have any friends back home doesn't mean that I can't start anew here.)

Draco turned towards his young guard and asked, "What is your name?"

The elf jumped a bit at the unexpected question form his prince.

"My name is Cyriel; my father is Lord Aldron, one of the king's advisors."

"My name is Draconis Malfoy, but please call me Draco." At the skeptical look the young elf was giving him, Draco added. "At least when we're in private, please."

The young elf nodded in agreement. Draco decided to continue his questioning.

"How old are you Cyriel?"

"I'm seventeen of your human years."

"I'm sixteen, are there many more royal guards that are our age?"

"Only my twin brother Wendel and one of our friends Nigel, he's eighteen. The rest of the guards are all around one hundred years old. It is very rare for elves to have children since we're are immortal so when the tree of us were born within one year of each other it was a happy time for the elven realm. And now that we have another elf our age the people will be happy."

The guard started laughing then he turned around to look at Draco. "I just realized that all three of us have been placed as your personal guards. I think the king wants you to be with other elves your age."

"That's great; I think I'll enjoy having new friends."

"I would be honored to be your friend your highness…er…Draco."

"Yes that will be fine, I'm happy that I will have someone my age around. You will have to bring them to me so we can meet."

"Yes as soon as you're settled in I will bring them to meet you."

"Will you be with me when I start my warrior training?"

"Yes, I think we will also be training with you. I can ask my father to make sure. He is head of the King's army."

"Good, I think I'll need all the help I can get." Draco smiled at the young guard who was looking at him in surprise.

(Wow, the prince really wants to be our friend.) Cyriel looked at Draco who had gone back to looking at the castle as they approached it. At times his prince seemed almost sad, like he was lonely. (Yes, Draco, I will be your friend.) He thought.

The two young men fell into a quiet conversation and both found themselves laughing at some of the things they were discussing. The king was happy to see that his plan to have his grandson find some friends was working. He knew that Draco would feel more comfortable with young people of his own age. After all sixteen was very young to find out that you would be king one day.

The men finally arrived at the castle. The guards went back to their headquarters while the king led Draco to the throne room. The king sat down and watched as his grandson looked around the room.

"This place is wonderful grandpa. I think I will enjoy living here." Draco turned around towards the king. "When do I start my training?"

"I think that I will give you at least four days to get used to your new surroundings. The only rule that I want you to follow is that if you leave the castle, you must have a guard with you at all times. When you are fully trained you will have more freedom." The elf looked at his grandson with a stern look.

"Yes grandpa, I will do as you ask. I like Cyriel and I can't wait to meet the other two. I think they will be able to show me around and guard me at the same time." While Draco was talking the doors to the throne room opened. Draco watched as a very beautiful female elf walked into the room. She was dressed in light blue robes that matched the color of her eyes. Her hair was white and came down in curls to her hips. She had a golden circlet around her head with a large sapphire embedded in it.

"Draconis my child, I want you to meet my wife Ariela. You will meet the other members of the family in a few days; they are gone for a family vacation in the second realm."

Draco bowed to the woman who was now looking at him with curiosity.

The king turned towards his wife. "Ariela my love, this is my great-grandson, my heir."

"Welcome young Draconis. I am happy to finally meet you." She gave him a hug and kissed both his cheeks. Draco who wasn't used to so much affection stiffened at first but then relaxed and returned the hug.

"It is nice to meet you grandmother."

Her eyes shone with pleasure when he called her his grandmother. She had always wanted a son, and now she would be able to spoil her grandson.

"I will present you to your guards tomorrow. For now you will be shown to your rooms so that you can unpack and freshen up. Don't worry about clothes; I've had some elven clothes made for you. They're in your room."

"Thanks grandpa."

The Queen took Draco's hand and led him to his new quarters. When they were at the door she told him to call a servant if he needed anything. She kissed his cheek and left him to explore his new rooms. Draco instantly fell in love with his accommodations. There was a sitting room that was the size of the Slytherin common room. The colors of the room were in the browns, beiges and gold. Draco loved the rug that covered the floor. It was really thick and gave you the impression of walking bare foot in the grass. He had his own fireplace that was made of a material that looked like white marble. The chimney was sculpted to look like it had vines climbing up to the ceiling. It was a work of art. The couch was made of a very strange material that Draco didn't recognize, but it was very soft to the touch. The couch stood in front of the fireplace surrounded by two comfy chairs. The room was lit with candles that floated against the wall. Draco saw three doors. He looked in the first and saw that it was a bathroom. The size and opulence of it would put the prefect bathroom to shame. Everything was cream and gold. The bath was like a roman bath; steps led down into the pool size bath. Draco could imagine himself relaxing in it for a few hours.

He left the bathroom to look into the next room. It was the master bedroom. The room was decorated in tones of blues and beige. Draco loved the huge four poster bed that stood in the middle of the room. (Wow, five adults could sleep comfortably on that.) On one side of the room was a dresser that was the length of the whole wall. Draco was curious so he opened the first door. What he saw made him gasp. The dresser was filled with clothes. Elven clothes, Draco pulled out a tunic that was light blue and silver. The silky material felt good on his skin. Draco, who had always liked to be well dressed, was amazed that his grandfather had gotten him a full wardrobe.

Draco closed the door of the dresser and turned around to finish looking at his bedroom. There was a door on the wall opposite from the dresser. Draco went into the next room which looked like a smaller bedroom. It looked just as nice as his but it had a more feminine look. This was probably the bridal suite. Draco returned to the sitting room and opened the third door. It lead to a corridor with a few doors on each side. He opened them one at a time. One was an office, one was a smaller bathroom, another was a nursery, and two were obviously children's rooms. The last room looked like a room for a nanny. It was in between the two children's rooms and had a door to go into both.

Draco really like his new rooms and made a mental note to thank his grandfather when he saw him next.

He started unpacking his trunk and when he was done he decided to take a bath in his new tub. He was getting comfortable in the water when a female elf came into the bathroom. Draco blushed and hid himself in the water. He looked at the woman who just giggled and told him that the king was waiting for him for diner.

"Er… thank you. Could you please wait for me in the sitting room? I don't know how to get to the dining room."

"Of course your highness." The elf turned around and left. Draco got out and dried himself before putting on a bath robe on. He made his way to his bedroom where he chose the blue and silver outfit he had seen earlier. The blue and silver made the color of his eyes come out. The clothes fit perfectly; his grandfather must have placed a sizing charm on them. On the dresser a silver circlet with a small emerald in the middle appeared on his bed on top of a small red cushion. A note was attached to the cushion. It read; "Dear grandson, you will need to wear this at all time when leaving your personal quarters, it will show your rank and status to the other elves." A few minutes later he was ready to follow the girl. He thought she looked young but when he got close to her he saw that she must be as old as his grand father.

When Draco entered the dinning room, he gasped at the beauty of what he was seeing.

The table and chairs seemed to be made of the greenest emerald colored crystals he had ever seen. It looked like it was made of one gigantic stone. It was long enough to fit at least thirty people around it. The king and queen were sitting at the table and a chair had been pulled next to the king so that Draco could sit down to the right of his grandfather while his grandmother sat to his left. Draco understood that this was also a demonstration of his rank. Draco sat down and thanked his grandparents for his rooms.

"They are more than I expected. I will be very comfortable in them; thank you grandpa, thank you grandma. I think that I will enjoy staying in this realm, everything is so beautiful. I'm amazed by everything I see. I think that I'll ask Cyriel to show me around tomorrow if that's ok with you."

"Yes that would be good child. It will also let you meet some of our people. They have heard the news that I've gone to the human realm to retrieve my heir, so they will be curious about you."

Draco laughed, he had always been the middle of attention and he knew how to be charming when he wanted to.

"I think that I will enjoy meeting new people. Hopefully they haven't heard the name of Malfoy. I can't stand what that name means in the wizarding world."

"Don't worry Draco, in this realm you will simply be know as prince Draconis. We don't use last names here. Besides you're an elf now, so what you were in the human realm doesn't mean anything here. Think of this as a new start for yourself." His grand mother gave him an encouraging smile.

Draco thought about what his grandmother told him, when he realized that she was right he smiled at her. "Thank you grandma, I feel like there is a load off my shoulders now."

They ate in silence with only the noise of some of the servants walking around the room and making sure that they had everything they needed. Draco looked around the room and noticed that there were some guards hidden in the shadows of the room. He counted at least five guards.

"Grandfather, is it normal that there are always guards with us?"

"Yes it is, we are not only rulers of this realm but we also rule the four other realms. The Lords who oversee these realms answer to me. And eventually they will also answer to you. But first you must be thought the laws of our land. It will be part of your training. I have watched you eating and it is obvious that you have already been trained in etiquette, so those are lessons that we will be able to drop. You will also learn the three different elven languages so that you can communicate with the other realms. You will learn how to use wandless magic, defensive magic both light and dark. I know you already have a base of what we will teach you but there is so much more you can learn. You will learn to sword fight and will also learn hand to hand combat. If you don't know how, you will also be though horse back riding. You will be thought care of magical creatures and also defense against some of these creatures. You will find some beast in this realm that don't exist in the human world. You will also be thought healing; both by touch and with spells and potions. So rest and enjoy your next couple of days of freedom because when your training starts it will be intense." The king looked at Draco to see what his reaction to the list would be. Draco looked pensive but not put out with the amount of work he would have to do.

"Yes, I have been thought etiquette since the Malfoys were considered aristocrats in the wizarding world. I know how to speak four different human languages and I do pick up new languages quite quickly so I don't see myself having a problem there. I already know how to horse ride because at Malfoy Manor we had stables and I learned to ride almost before I learned to walk." Draco smirked at the shock look his grandfather was giving him.

"My father already had me learn how to sword fight, he always thought that a Malfoy should be able to defend himself at all times. And I've gone against my fathers wished and learned some muggle defense fighting called martial arts. I have only done one year of these lessons but I was doing well enough. As per healing, I've always been able to heal minor injuries with my touch but now with my elven blood really awaken I can't wait to learn more. So grandpa I think it's safe for me to say that I'm really looking forward to this training. I love a challenge."

The king laughed and patted Draco on the back. "My boy, I think that you will do great things for the elven realms, I think I will keep the level of training you already have to myself so I can see Lord Aldron's reaction. He will probably try and humiliate you the first week so beware. He of all the Lords was the one that didn't really agree that I should go and get you from the human realm."

"Lord Aldron… isn't that Cyriel's father?"

"Yes, he's a good man, but he's also set in his ways. Once he gets to know you, he will come to respect you. Just one word of advice my boy, please always be respectful of him. He is a good friend of mine and he is very wise."

Draco nodded his agreement to his grandfather. "I will grandpa, I like Cyriel, and I hope he agrees to let us be friends."

"Oh I'm sure he won't stand in the way of your friendship if Cyriel agrees to it. You see if there is one thing that Lord Aldron is known for; it is wanting to see his sons be happy. And if their friendship with you is part of that happiness then he will not stop it from happening."

After diner both men retired to their own quarters, Draco to rest and think of what would happen the next day, and the king to meet with some of his advisors. The next day they would officially announce the arrival of Prince Draconis.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning Draco woke up to find that someone had put all his things away and had prepared an outfit for him. He got up and took his shower then got dressed. He met his grandparents in the dinning room for breakfast. Cyriel and another elf that looked almost exactly like him were sitting on one side of the table while another young elf and an older elf were on the other side. All four got up and bowed to Draco when he came into the room. Draco blushed and greeted them with a nod. Draco sat down at his place on the right of the king and the four men sat back down.

"Draconis, I would like you to meet Lord Aldron and his sons Cyriel and Wendel. And sitting besides Lord Aldron is Lieutenant Nigel. These three young men will be your personal guards and will help you in your training."

Draco smiled at his friend and the other two elves. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My grandfather tells me that you will be in charge of my training Lord Aldron. I would like to thank you for taking the time to help me."

The elf seemed to be looking for any deception in what Draco was saying but when he looked in his prince's silver eyes he could only see respect and sincerity. The young prince seemed to be and intelligent young man. He would keep his judgment for himself until he got to know the youth better.

"There is no need to thank me Prince Draconis; I will be an honor to train our future ruler."

Draco beamed; he turned around and smiled at Cyriel. "Cyriel, my friend, I wonder if you can show me around town today. I'm curious about this new world." Then he turned around to talk to the other two young guards. "I would love for the both of you to join us so that we can get to know each other."

The three young men smiled at their prince and quickly agreed. It would also give them a day off from their own training. Lord Aldron turned towards the king and asked.

"Have you given them permission to guide the prince in his discovery of our realm your highness?"

"Yes Aldron I have. I think it will be beneficial for Draco to meet the local people without me being present. The towns' people might be intimidated if I were to accompany him."

"I agree your highness," Turning around to the three guards; Lord Aldron gave them a stern warning.

"I want one of you to be with him at all times. He doesn't know of the dangers of this world yet so be mindful as to where you take him. Please don't leave the city. There will be time enough to visit the countryside later on."

"Yes sir!" three voices answered.

After breakfast was done the two older men retired to the kings counsel rooms while the queen made her way to meet with the healers of the castle. The king had a few important meetings. As soon that the dinning room door closed behind the men Draco turned around to the two new elves he had just met.

"Like I told Cyriel yesterday, when we're in private I would like for you to call me Draco, I think I will need friends during this training period and I would like very much to be yours."

Cyriel turned towards his twin. "See Wendel, I told you he was down to earth. Now I think the first thing we should visit should be the Fountains." Turning back to Draco Cyriel started explaining what the Fountains were.

"Everyday we elves drink some of the sacred water that comes from the Fountains. Its water help us stay healthy and strong. It is some of the purest water that you will find on earth. It is quite a sight to see. All the elves journey to the Fountains to get some water to bring home. You will have a chance to meet many of your subjects there."

Wendel, the youngest of the twins spoke next. "All right, that sounds interesting, let's start there then once were done then we'll decide where to go next."

The four young men made their way out of the castle. None of them noticed the five shadows that followed them. The king had also send some of his senior guards to watch over them. The three young elven guards had a knack of getting in trouble. The shadows had been ordered to only interfere if things really got out of hand. The king wanted to see how his grandson would react in a bad situation.

TBC

Hey I hope you like this new chapter. Please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed my last chapters. It shouldn't be too long before I post the next chapter. So until then' have fun reading.


	4. chapter four

Hi everyone. It's me again. Here is the next chapter you've been waiting for.

I really don't like to complain but I have received two flames from the same person and what I was wondering is…if you don't like the story; why are you still reading it?

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FOUR-FOUNTAIN TROUBLE

The four young men made their way to the middle of the city under the curious eyes of the elven people. Some didn't make a fuss at their appearance but others noticing the circlet around Draco's head gasp in shock and quickly bowed to their prince.

Draco tried to make the people feel better by smiling at them and greeting them. He also noticed that some of the older elves would look down at him as if they didn't think he was worth their time. This puzzled Draco so he told himself that he would discuss this with his grand father next time he saw him.

The three guards showed some of the more important homes and sites to the prince as they made their way towards the Fountains. After a half hour walk they had finally arrived at their destination. Draco watched as the elves lined up to get their urns filled with the sacred water.

The three guards started eyeing some lady elves and didn't notice that Draco had drifted off while watching the proceedings at the Fountain. Draco slowly walked towards the Fountain and looked in awe at the sculptures that lined the wall. They were depicting different magical creatures standing on the banks of a great lake. Draco loved art and new how to appreciate it.

He didn't move when an elf bumped into him. When the elf bumped into him again he looked around to see who was hitting him. As soon that he turned to see what was going on he felt someone push him down to the ground. He looked up to see two enraged elves looking at him and pointing swords at him. Draco looked at both of the men without a little bit of fear wondering what the hell was going on and where were his friends who were suppose to be guarding him.

Draco slowly got back up never looking away from the two men. "May I ask you why you pushed me down to the ground? All I was doing was admiring the Fountain."

"We just wanted to prove a point to our fellow elves that our new prince in not worthy of being or ruler. We don't need half humans to lead us. Humans are week and easily defeated." One of the men talked while the other smirked at Draco.

"So you think that by striking down someone with their back turned towards you will prove your point. From where I come from, that is the act of cowards. Can't you fight me by facing me or are you too cowardly to do so?" Draco gave the men a hard stare before continuing.

"Attacking an unharmed opponent must make you feel superior." Draco noticed that the crowd was getting thicker and forming a circle around them. The elf who spoke looked at everyone knowing that the words of his prince were making him look like a fool.

"My prince…." Drawled the elf mockingly. "I challenge you to a duel. No half human can beat an elven warrior in a fight."

Somehow Draco knew that this was a test that he had to pass or his grandfather's people would not accept him. The people wanted someone strong to rule them.

"I accept, I will need a weapon to defend myself." As soon as he said the words a sword was given to him by a bystander. Draco turned around and thanked the man. His eyes went wide when he recognized one of the guards that had picked him up at his home the day before. The guard smiled at him and wished him luck. Draco knew that the elf guard would not let him get killed but he also knew that he wouldn't interfere unless he was in real trouble.

Draco turned around and faced his opponent. He took out his wand and held it in one hand while he held the sword in the other. He thanked Merlin that his father had the idea of teaching him some self defense.

The other elf stood back and bowed to the prince. Draco bowed back and got in a fighting stance. His face was blank of any expression but a fire was burning in his eyes. Draco loved a challenge. He had grown up a lot in the last year. He had hid his real skills and the fact that he was an animagus from the school. They didn't know how powerful he really was. It was a matter of survival that your enemy would underestimate you. And that would prove to be his saving grace today. The elves seemed to think that he was defenseless.

The elf sent Draco a spell that looked a lot like Expeliarmus. So Draco used protego to stop the spell. It bounced of his shield and hit a bystander who fell to the ground unconscious. Worried for the innocent people that might get in the way Draco conjured up a dome around his opponent and himself. The elf looked shock at the magical power that Draco displayed.

"There is no need that someone standing on the side lines should get hurt by our fight." He said to the elf.

The elf nodded in agreement and continued his attack. After ten minutes of casting spells neither opponents was making any progress. The elf then decided to physically attack Draco. Bracing himself Draco blocked the attack from his opponent's sword. Draco was able to hold off his opponent for a while but he was fighting a loosing battle. He knew that the elf had superior skill and would soon disarm him. And as soon as the thought crossed his mind he did loose his sword to his opponent. Not willing to give up just yet Draco got down close to the ground and swept his leg around surprising the elf by making him fall to the ground. The fall took the wind out of the elf so Draco took the time to change into his animagus form to try and stop the fight. The elf's eyes grew wide in fear as his prince changed forms in front of him. Soon he was staring into the eyes of a ten foot silver colored ice dragon. Draco blew air around the elf making it freeze at the same time. The elf soon found himself disarmed and incased in an ice cage. After a few minutes when the elf conceded defeat Draco returned to his normal form and waved his wand to free his opponent.

"You may be superior to me in some aspects of fighting but remember that appearances may hide the power within. Never underestimate your opponents. There are many times that you could have defeated me but you thought that playing with me would make you look good in front of these people. And by giving me time to think of a strategy I was able to get the upper hand." Draco walked up to the elf and offered his hand to help him get up. The elf accepted and bowed giving Draco his apologies. Draco graciously accepted them knowing that the people wanted to see what he would do to the elf. Once the elf was standing Draco cast a sonorous charm on himself and turned around to talk to the crowd.

"I am not your enemy, I may be half human but that half is also that of a wizard. I am not a weakling even though I still need to improve. I only ask that you give me a chance to learn about this world and what I must do to be your king. I see that my grandfather is a great ruler and I only wish to follow in his footsteps." Draco stopped the charm and bowed to his people then he stood up strait to see what their reactions would be. To his great shock everyone got down on one knee and bowed their heads. Draco jumped when he heard his grandfather's voice behind him.

"The people have decided to accept you as their prince. The fact that they have gone down on their knees signifies that they see you as their future king. My boy, you must have really made an impression on them." The king chuckled when he saw his pale grandson look back at the elves that were now standing up.

"Grandfather, did they really do this for me or was it because you came here?"

"Yes they have done this for you, the only time that the elves have gotten down on their knees in front of me was when I was accepted as future ruler. It is tradition to do so. As we are a proud race to show respect to their king they will only kneel once. Kneeling is considered ceremonial, a sacred gesture in other words. What happened today was surprising on many levels. Usually it would take longer for you to get their approval. What went on to make them accept you so quickly? And why were you fighting aren't your guards suppose to stop any attack?"

"I don't know what I did that pleased them but I'm happy that they've accepted me. However about my guards. I think that you should let me handle it. I know that they probably feel bad about the attack and will have learned their lesson." Draco smirked at the three young men standing behind the king.

"We apologize your majesty… we never expected that someone would attack our prince on the sacred grounds of the Fountain." Cyriel was looking over worryingly at Draco while he apologized.

The king shook his head and looked back at his adviser Lord Aldron who had also came to see what the commotion was about. He and the king had arrived just in time to hear the end of Draco's speech and to see the elves get down on their knees. He took a long calculating look at the prince. Something told him that much power was hidden under the delicate look of the prince. He was curious as to what his sons would have to say about what had gone on not too long ago.

When the crowd had dispersed the two royals and their guards returned to the castle. The king told Draco and his guards to follow him into the conference room. There they sat around a table and waited for the questions to start.

The king first turned towards Cyriel. "Please explain why you were not at my grandson's side during the visit to the Fountain. I thought that our orders had been clear this morning.."

Cyriel gulped and nervously told the king that they had still been close to the prince but they had been looking at some of the maidens that were at the Fountain. When he was done explaining he looked at his father who was now glaring at him. He knew that there would be hell to pay once they got back home that evening. They had disgraced the family by letting their hormones overrule their judgment.

"Grandfather, Lord Aldron; please don't be too hard on them. I knew I had to stay with them and still I made my way towards the Fountain by myself. It is as much my fault as it is theirs. Please don't punish them, I think that seeing me in danger and fighting for my life was punishment enough."

Lord Aldron turned towards his prince. "Prince Draconis, my sons and their friends have failed in their duties. I will be lenient on them this time but next time they will get full punishment for what they have done. Let's just say that this one is a 'free bee' as the muggle expression goes."

"Thank you Lord Aldron. Next time I will also be more careful. I was quite shocked to get attack on my first outing with my guards but I think that I handled it ok."

Nigel who had been pretty quiet during the exchange yelled out "OK!...just ok… My prince. You have beaten one of the fully trained royal guards. He is fully trained in ALL the forms of fighting."

"I think that seeing my animagus form is what gave ne the advantage. If not he could have easily beaten me. He was holding back and I could tell. I would very much like a rematch when I'm fully trained. He must be quite the opponent. If all your guards are trained that way grandfather then I don't fear for your safety our mine."

Now it was Wendel's turn to speak up. "What does animagus mean my prince?"

Draco looked around and saw that the others were looking at him with curiosity shining in their eyes. "An animagus is a wizard or witch who can transform into an animal. It is not a very common skill. You need a lot of power and a certain amount of skill in transfiguration to accomplish it. Magical creatures as animal forms are very rare."

Lord Aldron was looking at Draco with a disbelieving look on his face. "To turn oneself into an animal is impossible."

"No it is not. At least not for wizards. My transfiguration teacher could turn into a cat, and my godfather can turn into a raven. I can try to teach the skill to you if you wish. I don't know if it will work with elven magic but we can give it a try."

The king smiled at his grandson. "What is your form my boy?"

"My form is that of an Ice Dragon. It took me close to a year to learn how to change because of the size of my animal and because that it is a magical form. It took my godfather six month to learn to be a normal animal. It requires a lot of meditation and you have to get to know yourself to find out what your inner animal is. The form always reflects the character of the person. It also helped that my godfather was a potion master and was able to brew the required potions that helped the process along."

The men continued discussing the duel late into the night. Lord Aldron had a better idea of what he needed to teach the young prince and so he retired to his quarters to make lesson plans. Draco just went back to his room and fell asleep fully dressed on his bed. In two days he would start his training and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to get much rest until he was finished. He was also exited about the next day as the rest of his family would come back to the castle and he would be officially presented to them. He had found out from the queen that he had two aunts who were both married and each had one child of their own. He couldn't wait to meet them.

TBC

Just another chapter done. I will post the next in a couple of days. Just remember that this fic is done so you wont have to worry about reading a fic and getting interested only to have it stop in the middle of the story. So thanks to all that reviewed and I'll see you all later.

Kungzoune


	5. chapter five

Hi everyone. I hope you like this story so far. Here is another chapter. Please enjoy! Don't worry you'll hear about Harry in the next chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FIVE-MEETING THE FAMILY

Draco woke up the next morning feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach. Being accepted by his people was one thing but by family was another. Would they resent him for taking the place as heir to the throne? It scared him to think that his uncles might hate him for taking the role that they had played for many years.

He knew that his eldest aunt's husband had been second in line for the throne but now that the king had a legitimate male heir he would have to give up his claim to the throne.

Draco had read in some muggle history books that there had been lots of family conflicts for the position of power in the muggle monarchies. He didn't know if it was the same for elves.

Draco got up and took his usual shower, got dressed in one of his nicest elven outfits and then made his way to the dining room. When he came in he noticed six new people sitting at the table. He greeted his grandmother with a kiss on the cheek and gave his grandfather a nervous smile as he sat down next to him.

His grandfather welcomed him then turned around to speak to the others. "Everyone, may I have your attention please." The room became quiet and every pair of eyes was turned towards the king.

"My darling daughters Adrianna and Emoline, I would like you to meet your nephew Draconis. He is the grandson of your brother Andryel who had been taken to the human realm when he was just a baby. Draconis is the heir to my throne, and one day he will take my place as king of all elves.

Draco watched as the two older female elves looked at him with curiosity. Then the king turned to his two sons in law. "Ryus, Darius you two will help Lord Aldron to train him in the ways of the warrior." Then the king looked at his two granddaughters.

"Tanyla, Calla you two as healers will teach him the art of healing. I think you will find him an eager student. He already has a love for healing." Seeing the expression on his son in laws faces he smirked and said.

"Oh don't get me wrong gentlemen; yes he loves healing but under his soft looks hides the soul of a warrior. Just ask General Saran of his visit at the Fountain yesterday."

The queen smiled and took her husband's hand. "Yes an untrained half human prince was able to defeat one of our best guards and have the people kneel before him all in one day." The two men looked at Draco with renewed interest.

The princess Adrianna was surprised at the blush she saw on her nephew's face. Usually warriors loved to have their triumphs talked about. Yet this young one seemed like he wanted to hide.

Draco felt someone looking at him and looked up. He noticed that his oldest aunt was watching him. He looked directly in her eyes and suddenly felt strange as he started seeing images of his childhood pass in his mind.

He saw an image of when he was eight and his father had wanted him to kill a small kitten that had the misfortune to roam near the Manor. Draco had refused and his father had killed it then he had turned towards Draco and had beaten him for disobeying.

Then he saw another image of himself being rejected by Potter on his first day at school. He had acted like his father wanted him too and that night he had cried himself to sleep for being so weak when it came to his father. He also cried because he had hurt the one person who he had really wanted to be friends with.

Another image made his way in his mind. He was fourteen and his father was torturing a muggle girl who looked to be about his age. His father was telling him to be a man and rape the girl. Draco had refused and had left the room knowing that he would pay for disobeying his father. While waiting in the other room Draco heard his father rape the girl. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and his father came out of the room while fixing his pants. Lucius sent him pain curse after pain curse to teach him a lesson. He then was then dragged to his room by his hair. Once in his room he lost consciousness. He had been locked up in his room for a week without food and very little water.

Then another vision came to him this one more recent. It had been the last time he had seen his father. It was during Easter break; his father was sitting in his favorite chair while he himself was standing up. His father had just announced that on his sixteenth birthday he would take the mark. Again Draco had refused; Lucius had beaten him with his cane until he had lost consciousness.

After the last vision was done Draco felt himself come out of some kind of trance. He glared at his aunt who was shaking and had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oh you poor child." She said.

Draco got up and started glowing silver. His anger was making his magic go wild.

"How dare you go into my mind without my consent? Those memories are painful and I didn't want to relive them. I don't want your pity, it's in the past and it will stay that way."

Draco stormed out of the room and made his way outside. He felt his magic pulsing and knew that he had to do something to bring it back under control or he would hurt someone. When he found himself in a secluded garden he transformed into his ice dragon form. He then proceeded to freeze everything in sight. He stopped when he turned around and saw that his family was looking at him in shock.

Closing his eyes he transformed back and looked at the frozen garden. With a sigh he turned towards his grandfather expecting to be reprimanded for his actions. The king walked towards him and gave him a hug.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Er…yes grandpa, but aren't you mad at me for destroying your garden?"

King Lirendel just chuckled and snapped his finger, in a flash of light the garden was back to its usual appearance. "It's a good thing that you can recognize when your power gets out of control when you train you will be though other methods of how to channel the extra magic. For now we will let you use this garden until you learn control."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Had it been Lucius who had seen him loose control he would have been beaten to a bloody pulp. The queen seeing that Draco still needed some positive reinforcement took his hand in hers.

"Draconis my child we are not mad at you, you had suffered a bad experience and needed to vent." She said in her soft voice. Then the queen had an idea that she thought would please her grandson. "Would you like to visit the hospital with me today? You will be able to see where you'll learn how to become a healer."

Draco gave the queen a bright smile. "I would love to grandma. My training only starts tomorrow so I have all day to spend with you."

"Great, now go to your room to get a light cloak and I'll wait for you at the entrance hall."

When Draco came back from his room he found his grandmother surrounded by his aunts and cousins. They were dressed and ready to go. He also noticed many guards in the shadows. Draco saw the elf guard he had fought yesterday. The guard bowed to his prince when Draco passed in front of him. Draco stopped and asked him where he could get a sword; he explained that he didn't want to be caught of guard in case of an attack. He smirked when the guard paled. The guard agreed with him that it would be a good thing for him to carry a weapon and asked Draco to wait a few minutes while he went to the armory and retrieved a sword.

The guard came back five minutes later and gave his prince a sword and two throwing knives. Draco conjured up the proper holsters to hold them. The women looked on as Draco took charge of their protection.

One of his cousins asked; "Draconis, we were told that you didn't start your training yet. Why do you carry a sword?"

"I'm not trained in the ways of the elves but I am trained in the ways of the wizards. You see in my world the aristocrats usually learn to sword fight, it is considered one of the finer skills to have. My father started teaching me when I was quite young. I've also been learning to use magic since I was born so I'm not defenseless." He turned around to look at his grandmother. "Besides I don't think that many in this realm know how to transform into a dragon and that is what gives me an advantage in battle."

He smiled and offered his arm to his grandmother. "I think we're ready to go, let us leave and have a good visit."

Draco thoroughly enjoyed himself visiting the hospital. He learned that he would come here for his training two days a week and if he chooses to he could add an extra day on the weekend once in a while. The other three days he would be training under his uncles and Lord Aldron.

Draco had a feeling that after his uncles had seen how powerful he was this morning that his training would not be easy.

That evening after diner Draco was sitting in front of his fireplace thinking of what was to come. He was both scared and exited at knowing that his life would change for the better tomorrow.

TBC

I hope you liked it. Please review.

Kungzoune.


	6. chapter six

Hi everyone. I'm back just like I promised. I have really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you like it.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Thoughts are indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER SIX- REACTIONS BACK AT HOGWARTS

Two months had passed and Harry and his gang were heading back to school. The train ride was quiet. Harry was wondering what was missing and asked Hermione if she also felt like something was off. The young witch sat up and thought for a moment.

"I know" she said suddenly "Malfoy didn't make his usual visit. I wonder why?"

The three wizards kept on coming up with bizarre scenarios that would explain the blonde's absence. When the train stopped and they got off, Harry scanned the crowd and didn't see anyone with platinum blond hair.

(How strange) thought Harry.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting ceremony to start. Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder and told him to look at the Slytherin table. The usual group of sixth years Slytherins was sitting all together with the exception of their usual leader Malfoy who was no where to be seen. Harry, Hermione and Ron gave themselves puzzled looks. They were distracted when professor McGonagall came in with the first years. After the sorting was done professor Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech.

"Welcome to students old and new. As usual I have a few start of year announcements to make. First I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is still forbidden." He gave the golden trio a quick look after saying this. "Secondly there will be no use of magic in the halls or you may be punished with detentions for getting caught. Thirdly Mr. Filch has a list of forbidden items in his office so anyone wanted more information can contact him. Fourthly we have a student that disappeared without a trace this summer and we have no clue as to wither this is the work of Voldemort or not so please be careful." The aged wizard took the time to look around the room to see if anyone would have noticed Draco's absence. He noticed that some of the sixth year Gryffindors were looking at the Slytherin table.

"Draco Malfoy disappeared on the fifth of July this summer." The noise level suddenly went up as the students turned around to get a good look at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin themselves didn't look too troubled with the fact that one of their own was missing.

The headmaster lifted a hand and the room became quiet again. "Now please keep in hope in your hearts that Mr. Malfoy is safe. Only time will tell. Now there will be two school dances this year. One for Halloween and one for Valentine 's Day. The dances will be for the fourth years and up. Now I would like you to meet your defense against the dark arts teacher professor Lupin. He has returned to help us in this difficult time. With the return of Voldemort we will need his expert teaching skills. Some of you may remember that he thought the same class three years ago. And I know that most of you know that he is a werewolf." The students gasped when the headmaster made Remus' condition known.

"Please be respectful of your teacher. Professor Lupin receives the wolfbane potion from professor Snape. So when the full moon does arrive he is quite safe and will be in a location where he won't be in contact with other people. Professor Lupin is one of the rare wizards, outside of the auror and unspeakable departments; that have his mastery in DADA so his assistance is quiet valuable. Now it is time for us to eat." With a clap of his hands the food suddenly appeared and the kids quickly started to eat.

Harry seemed thoughtful as he ate. He had never really hated Malfoy, he just hated what he stood for. Deep down he would miss the rivalry that they shared. Quidich would be boring now that he wasn't there to challenge him. He would really miss the beautiful blond (Now where did that come from? Since when do I find Malfoy beautiful?). With a sigh he returned to eating his food. Hermione seemed to notice that he was deep in thought and asked if he could tell her what he had been thinking about.

"I don't know Hermione, Here I thought that the Malfoys were some of the top supporters of Voldemort and this summer he had Lucius killed inside Azkaban and Narcissa has gone into hiding. Now Draco has disappeared, this worries me as to what will Voldemort do next."

"Your right Harry, I think that Voldemort is starting to turn on his own people. And look at the Slytherin table, you wouldn't think that they've lost one of their members by the way they are acting." The two Gryffindors looked back at the Slytherin table where the group was talking with hushed voices and giving anybody else death glares.

After the feast they were making their way out of the hall when they bumped into Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Watch it Potty, can't you look where you're going?"

"Zabini, I'm surprised you came out of your shell. Trying to take Malfoy's place are you?" Hermione was quick with her reply.

"Why would anyone want to take the place of that traitor."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean with traitor?"

Zabini smirked and as he turned around to leave he said something that would make everyone act like a bomb had dropped on the school

"That traitor refused the dark mark this summer and our Lord has placed his name next to yours on his want to kill list."

The three Slytherins left the others standing in the hall. Harry had his mouth opened in shock then he turned around to look at Ron and Hermione who had paled.

"Did he just say what I think he said."

"Yes Ron, I think you heard the same thing as we did. Malfoy must have gone into hiding like his mother after he refused the mark. But why would professor Dumbledore say that he disappeared?'

"Because he has…" The three Gryffindors turned around when they heard the headmaster's voice.

"Would you three please come with me to my office?"

All three nodded and followed their headmaster. When they got to the gargoyle they waited for the old wizard to say the password. "Chocolate Frogs"

Harry rolled his eyes at the usual treat name for the headmaster's password. He smiled at his friends and followed the headmaster up the stairs. Once they were in the office they sat down on the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"I wanted to talk to you three because of what happened last year. I wanted to let you know that because of your obvious knack of getting yourselves in trouble that all three of you will not be attending regular classes. I have talked to your parents and guardians and they agreed that due to you three being high on Voldemort's hit list that you will receive special advance training in all your classes by special tutors. This way you will be able to finish your NEWTS at the end of the year. Then all three of you will receive auror training."

All three wizards were shocked that their lives would now revolve around training for the war. Hermione seemed exited, Ron had paled but sat up strait with a look of determination in his eyes and Harry was saddened to know that his friend's lives would be turned around because they were his friends. Hermione seemed to feel her friend's mood and gave him a stern tongue lashing.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! I know that you think this is your fault but understand this. We would have been targets of Voldemort anyways. Me for being muggleborn and Ron because his whole family is on the side of the light and that they are a powerful family. Now I'm happy to be included in this training because you guys won't be around me 24/7 so I will need to know how to defend myself. And if I'm at home during an attack I want to be able to defend my muggle parents. This is also good for Ron." She turned around and looked at the redhead.

"Think of this Ron, with this training you will be able to graduate one year ahead from anyone in your family, and you will be auror trained. Now that is something to be proud about don't you think?"

Ron thought about what she had said and nodded in agreement. "She's right Harry. I mean this will be good for us. We will always be at your side. For us to be well trained will only be an advantage." Then turning back to the headmaster who eyes were twinkling like mad he asked. "Who will be our tutors?"

"For potions it will be a French potion master named Louis Vanderville. He will teach you on Monday mornings. You will have three hour lessons once a week with him. Next will be Animagus training. You will study this Monday afternoon with professor McGonagall. Then it will be occlumency and legimency thought by myself on Monday nights."

Harry smiled when he saw Ron's expression of relieve when they heard that potions would be thought by someone else that Snape. He himself was relived that occlumency would be though by the headmaster. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued listening to the professor.

"Tuesday morning you will have advanced DADA with professor Lupin. In the afternoon you will have more advance DADA with Alistor Moody. You will have Tuesday evenings free to either finish some homework or relax. Wednesday morning you will have transfiguration with Hestia Jones who is also a transfiguration mistress like professor McGonagall. She works for the department of mysteries and has agreed to teach you one morning a week. In the afternoon you will have Herbology. This will help with your potion lessons. In the evening you will have occlumency with me again. We will do this until all three of you are able to defend your minds. Thursday mornings for the first months you will have apparition lessons. When you pass your license then we will change those courses to muggle self defense, in both of these lessons you will be though by Kingsley Shacklebot. In the afternoon you will have DADA again with Moody. You will have the evening off. Now on Friday you will have charms with professor Flitwick and in the afternoon you will have Care of Magical creatures with Charlie Weasley. I'm sorry to say Hermione that you will have to give up Muggle studies and Arithmancy. You will be able to have ancient runes with the other advance students on Friday night if you wish. You boys will have Friday evening free. Saturday morning you will have two hours of animagus training again. Professor Vanderville will brew the required potions and hopefully you will achieve the change within six months depending on what your forms will be. Now do you have any questions?"

The three flabbergasted students just shook their heads.

"Good then, I will have all the books you need ready for you by tomorrow evening. As tomorrow is Sunday I want you to enjoy the day. I will give you a special pass into Hogsmead for the day. Professor Lupin and Tonks will accompany you as guards. Now I think you should return to your dorms. You will stay there for tonight but tomorrow you will be moved to private quarters so that your schedule doesn't bother too many people."

The three young wizards got up and bid their headmaster good night. Just before leaving the room Harry turned around and asked.

"Has Draco Malfoy really turned down receiving the dark mark before he disappeared?"

"Yes he has Harry, Severus who is his godfather was with Voldemort when he received Draco's refusal letter. Let's just say that it took Severus three days in the hospital wing to come back from his injuries giving to him by a very angry Tom after he had read the letter. Severus was proud of his godson and said that he would go through it again if it meant that Draco didn't have to become one of Voldemort's slaves."

Harry thanked the professor and hurried to catch up to his friends. They had a lot to discuss this evening before going to bed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

Another chapter done. In my next chapter we will fast forward two years. Soon Draco and Harry will meet again. Until then bye for now!

Kungzoune


	7. chapter seven

Hi everyone. Welcome back to this story of love and honor. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. It really makes my day when I read the reviews.

I would like also to point out that I know that I do make mistakes; English is my second language and I know I've improved a lot since my first fic but nobody's perfect and there is always room for improvement.

To those who are wondering how long this story is; well it has sixteen chapters.

I don't own Harry Potter and co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER SEVEN-GRADUATIONS

It had been two years to the day that Draco had been in the elven realm and he was about to graduate from his formal warrior training. He still had a year where he would go out on training patrols and go on missions. The atmosphere around the castle had been one of pride. Their young prince was graduating at the top of his class. Now they were getting ready for the ceremony that would give Draco's his place in the royal army. Out of a class of thirteen elves only five would get to graduate today. The others had to continue on for at least another year.

Draco was happy that he had finished his training one year early. Being a wizard had given him advantages in some of his training. The harder courses for him had been elven politics as it was totally different from the wizarding one. Being Slytherin had helped him on that aspect of his training but he still would prefer to be able to just be a healer. His grandfather explained that the fact that he was both a healer and a warrior would help him become a great king. He would have both compassion and strength.

The ceremony was about to start. The Lords from the other realms would be present; it wasn't everyday that an elven prince graduated form the academy. The king was sitting on a special platform that had been erected for the occasion. He talked to his advisors while waiting for the proceedings to begin. Suddenly a hush came over the crowd as the academy's leader General Serell came on to the stage followed by the other teachers. All were dressed in their ceremonial uniforms. Once they sat down on the row of chairs on the stage the five men who were graduating came into the hall. They were all wearing simple dress uniforms that had no decorations on them. They would receive different pins and medals depending on their exploits to place on them at the ceremony. The five men stood up in front of the stage waiting for their leader to speak.

The General got up and started welcoming everyone to the ceremony. He talked about how it was a great honor to graduate from the academy. Then after having introduced the other four graduates and giving them their awards he stopped and took a few moments for the crowd to settle down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you our next graduate. This academy has not seen another royal graduate since King Lirendel himself graduated one hundred and ninety two years ago. When this young man came to us two years ago, we were shocked and surprised to find out that the next king was half human. Many of us didn't believe that he would be able to take on the role of our future ruler. I was in the crowd the day that one of the senior royal guards confronted the young man and I was amazed at the power and skills of the prince. To see one so young able to defend himself against one fully trained elf was simply amazing." The General was looking strait at Draco as he talked. Draco felt a small blush appear on his cheeks. It still surprised him that in this world he had respect because people liked him and not like in the wizarding world where people feared the Malfoy name.

"In two years this young man was able to perfect his skills that he had already acquired when he was a wizard but with the help and training of the staff of the academy, he was able to improve and add new skills to his already extensive repertoire. Our young prince is also a skilled healer and has acquired attained his level four in that particular skill."

The audience gasped. Healers had six levels that they had to obtain; to be able to use their skills officially they had to have at least a level four. The people now looked at the prince with new eyes.

"The prince has also made a promise that he will, with time, acquire the other two levels. I personally have no doubt that he will do so. He is a very determined young man. The prince graduates today with the rank of Lieutenant. As an officer of the royal army he will lead his troops into battle and missions in other realms. We congratulate him today and wish him the best in his future. Now I'm please to present His Highness Prince Draconis Lieutenant of His Majesty's army."

Draco slowly made his way up the stage; the cheering was deafening. When he was standing in front of the General he saluted him. The General returned the salute then bowed to his prince. Draco was handed his medals and as soon that they touched his hands they appeared on his uniform. Draco thanked the teachers for helping him then he turned towards the crowd. He smiled at his grandfather who was now standing up and applauding his grandson. They two men had grown quite fond of each other. Draco received the affection that he so desperately needed and the king enjoyed being surrounded by Draco and his friends. He kept joking that it kept him young, even if they had celebrated his two hundred and twentieth birthday a few months ago.

Draco made his way down the stage to stand next to the other graduates. All five saluted their superior officers and turned back to leave the hall. Once the graduates left the General thanked everyone for coming and ended the ceremony.

He met his grandfather in another ceremonial hall. There was a reception planed in his honor. When he came into the room the crowd parted to both side of the room. He saw his grandfather sitting on a throne like chair across the room. Standing strait and proud he made his way towards the king. As he walked the people in the room bowed. When he finally stood in front of his grandfather he waited for him to speak as protocol dictated.

The king got up and stood in front of Draco; instead of the long speech that they were expecting he gave Draco a hug and exclaimed loudly "I'm so proud of you son." Draco returned the hug "Thank you grandfather."

Then Lord Aldron came and stood next to the king and Draco. He smiled at the youth which was something that he rarely did.

"You make the royal house proud young prince. Congratulations, enjoy yourself today because tomorrow you will be leaving on a mission and will probably be gone for a month or two. Cyriel and Wendel will be accompanying you."

"Thank you Lord Aldron, I will do my best to succeed in the mission."

"Of that I have not doubt young prince."

Lord Aldron bowed and gave his place to the other Lords who all gave their congratulations to the prince. Four hours later a very tired but happy Draco was finally able to return to his rooms. He took a quick shower and went strait to bed knowing that the next day would be quite busy and exiting.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Meanwhile in the human world, another type of graduation was taking place. Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally finished their auror training. They had been able to finish in a year and a half thanks to private tutors and teachers. Now they were at the ministry receiving their license and they would receive their auror battle robes. Their robes were blue trimmed with gold. The insignia of the ministry was sewn on their left arm and on their right they had a thin band going around their arms that was black. The color indicated their ranks. Black was the color of new aurors. After six month the color would change to light blue to indicate that they had finished their probationary period and were true aurors.

Harry and his friends knew all the colors by heart because Tonks had made sure that they would be able to recognized different higher ranking officers and not make fools of themselves. Moody was now back as the head of the department had a gold band around his arm; Kingsley who was now his second in command had a silver band. Tonks herself had bronze which meant that she was a captain and was in charge of her own unit. Even if she was a klutz she was a damn good auror. Remus who was now an auror too also had a bronze band around his arm. After he had finished teaching the kids a year ago he had been given a spot as an auror. He didn't have to go through the training as he was already a defense master. The new minister Arthur Weasley had abolished the stupid werewolf law that said that werewolf couldn't get jobs and Remus had finally been able to do the job he had trained so hard for. Harry was very proud of his honorary godfather. Together they had worked on getting over Sirius' death; although they both sometimes wondered about the veil in the department of mystery.

After the ceremony they all met at Grimauld Place so that they could celebrate with their family and friends. The whole Weasley clan was there, professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid were also amongst the guest. One surprise guess was Narcissa Malfoy who was now Narcissa Snape. She had married Severus a year after her son's disappearance and the death of her husband. They had been school sweethearts but because of her engagement to Lucius they had not been able to marry. It had been an arranged marriage and she had not been able to get out of it. The only good thing that had come out of her marriage had been her son. She missed him greatly and always wondered where he was.

The headmaster gave a speech congratulating the three fine young wizards who were now embarking on a new path. He spoke of the second war that was not beginning to get pretty nasty. They had a new enemy who had allied themselves with Voldemort but they didn't know who. They had new spies placed in the inner circle and were hopping to soon find out. The three young wizards were also initiated in the order of the phoenix. When Harry's turn came up to give his vow a golden light surrounded him. The phoenix song could be heard and a voice spoke out.

"YOUNG PHEONIX, YOU ARE NOW THE LEADER OF THIS ORDER. YOU WILL REPLACE THE WISE ONE AND WITH THE HELP OF THE DRAGON YOU WILL SLAY YOUR ENEMY. NOW MY SON BE SAFE."

Harry was pale when he turned towards the headmaster. The old man had a twinkling in his eyes that usually meant trouble for Harry.

"It would seem that you Harry, are now the leader of the order. I expected this, it happened the same way for me when I was to fight Grindewald. You have the skills and the power to become our leader and you've known for a while now that it would be your destiny to defeat Voldemort."

Harry nodded "I know Albus; I just didn't expect to lead so quickly. With auror work and this I'm going to be very busy." Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "You two will help me, right?"

"Of course Harry, what kind of question is that? We've always been there for you. It won't change things anyways since we've known for a while now that you were meant for this. What I don't understand is what the voice meant that with the dragon you will defeat Voldemort." Hermione seemed to be thinking really hard as to what the message meant.

"We don't know, but I guess we will find out in time." Said the headmaster. Now lets get back to our meeting. Harry if you will please take your assigned seat. Albus gestured towards the head of the table.

Once everyone sat down they started discussing some strategy as to how they would be able to stop some of Voldemort's attacks. An hour into the meeting someone came into the room wearing a dark cloak. The man took the hood off his head and revealed his identity. It was Blaise Zabini; he had become a spy for Dumbledore after the Dark Lord had his whole family killed for wanting to remain neutral. Blaise who had wanted to follow the Dark Lord had been severely brought back to reality when he came home one night to find the dark mark floating on top of his home. He had gone into the house to find the bodies of his father and brother in one room and the bodies of his mother and two sisters in another. It had been also obvious that the females had been raped. It had shocked Blaise who had already taken the mark. He had thought that his family would have been safe. When he broke down in school after returning from the Christmas holidays professor Snape had helped him. With his help he had become a spy for the headmaster and had never looked back.

Taking his seat at the table he waited to be asked how the last meeting with Voldemort went. He noticed the change in seating arrangement as Harry Potter was not sitting at the head of the table with Albus sitting to his right. He let out a deep sigh because he knew that the news he had to tell them was not good.

"Blaise" said Harry "can you tell us how it went tonight?" Harry looked at the young wizard with whom he had made peace.

"Yes, I found out who our new enemies are."

The news got everyone's attention.

"Well who are they?" asked Ron

"I'm afraid that Voldemort was able to get the dark elves on his side. One fully trained elf is worth four to five wizards. Only a few humans would have the power to resist them." Blaise looked at Albus and Harry; they got his meaning. It was to be a bloody battle if elves were now involved.

"I think we will need outside help to defeat the dark elves. Only one other race can easily defeat them."

"Who is it Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Why the light elves of course. Now we need to get in contact with them and tell them that our world is being attacked by elves. They have laws that don't permit any kinds of elves to interfere with humans; I think I could get help from the king."

"How do we contact them?" asked Harry.

"I have a friend that might be able to help us. He is an elf that now lives in the human world because he fell in love with a human and he wanted to marry her. Now he lives somewhere in the forbidden forest. Give me a few days to find him and see if he can help us."

Harry thanked Blaise for the information and asked him to be careful. Voldemort was already responsible for many deaths and Harry didn't want his added to the total. After the meeting was done Harry dismissed everyone and retired for the night. He had a lot to think of. With his new role as leader of the order and the secret he had learned about his heritage he would be able to bring the fight to Voldemort instead of always waiting for an attack. But now he would wait to see how it went with the attempts to contact the elves. Hopefully things would look better after a good nights rest; a few minutes later he was sound asleep.

TBC

Well that was the next chapter. The other one will be posted soon. Please review.

Kungzoune


	8. chapter eight

Hi everyone, time for another chapter. Wow I really appreciate all the reviews. Thank you!

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER EIGHT-NEW ALLIES

It took a month for Dumbledore to find his elven friend in the forest. After explaining their situation to his friend, the elf agreed to contact his family in the realm to have them bring a message from Albus to the king. The elf told Albus that someone would contact him at school when he got a response. Albus thanked him and left to go back to Hogwarts.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

In the elven realm the king was in the middle of a meeting with his advisors when a young guard came in and gave the message to him. The king looked at the young man and noticed that he was a bit nervous.

"Why are you nervous Lieutenant?"

"The message comes from the human world you Majesty. I have an uncle who now lives in their world and he was contacted by the wizards with a plea for help. I think the message will explain things better." The young man bowed and stood back. The king opened the letter and quickly read it's contents. His eyes grew wide with surprise then they hardened as he got angry. He passed the letter around to his advisors. When they had all read it they all had the same reaction.

Lord Aldron was the first to speak up. "Your majesty, I think that we should help the humans. They have no way to fight back the dark elves. Even powerful wizards would have problems with them."

"Your right Aldron, I thing we should arrange a meeting with this Albus Dumbledore and the leader of the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter. Please take steps to contact the two wizards and set up a meeting. I shall go personally to the human world to meet with them. You will accompany me Aldron. Then we will see what kind of help they need and what size of force we will send in their world."

Lord Aldron got up and left to prepare his meeting with the wizards. He took five guards with him and opened a portal to the human world. He then stepped in followed by his guards. They appeared on the lawn in front of the school. He took the time to admire the construction of the school. He could feel extremely strong magic pulsating from the school itself. The building had a life of it's own. He felt her protectiveness of the little ones that lived in her walls. He walked up to the door and asked in a clear and firm voice.

"Hogwarts, my name is Lord Aldron; I am first advisor to king Lirendel of the light elves. We have been requested by your headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Could you let him know that we wish to meet with him?'

Aldron felt a breeze sweep pass him and a few minutes later the doors opened. The elves were greeted by a dark looking wizard. Lord Aldron could feel strong magical powers come from the man. What puzzled him was that although the man was obviously a dark wizard he was also a light one. He stood and looked at the man waiting for him to introduce himself.

Severus Snape had seen many things in his life but seeing elves standing in front of him wasn't something he had expected. The elf seemed to look into his soul and he felt no danger coming from him.

"My name is Severus Snape; I am the potion master of the school. I think that you want to see the headmaster."

"Yes, we have received his message and wish to talk with him."

Severus looked at the other elves and recognized their uniforms. They were the same elves that had taken Draco two years ago. He paled and looked back at the leader.

"I am Lord Aldron; I am first advisor to the king. I have heard of you Severus Snape. You have nothing to fear from us."

Severus nodded and bid them to follow him. He turned around and walked to Albus' office. Once they were standing in front of the gargoyle he gave it the password and again asked the elves to follow him. Severus knocked at the door and was told to come in.

Seeing the headmaster doing some paperwork Severus cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Albus, you have visitors. I think that you've been waiting for them."

Albus Dumbledore looked up to see six elves standing looking at him. He got up and greeted them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of this school."

Lord Aldron could feel the huge amounts of power that rolled of the old wizard. He felt that his magic was also tied to the school. He felt the school embrace the old wizard. The kind blue eyes that looked at him showed him that he was standing in front one of the most wise and respected wizards in the human world.

"I am Lord Aldron; I am first advisor to King Lirendel. We have received your message for help and have agreed to meet with you. The king wants to arrange a meeting with you and Harry Potter to discuss exactly how we will help you in this war. Usually we wouldn't interfere but with the dark elves having joined Voldemort there is a danger for both our worlds."

"Indeed there is. When would you be able to come with the king? We can arrange the meeting anytime that is good for him."

"Then how about in three days, in this very office. We will be well protected here. The magic in this castle is astounding. We will be safe within her walls. We will come at noon and stay for the day." Lord Aldron gave Albus a small bow and turned to leave.

"Thank you Lord Aldron."

"Your welcome Mr. Dumbledore. Now we will see each other in three days." Lord Aldron turned to his guards and gestured for them to follow him.

The elves were led back to the front lawn were Lord Aldron opened a portal to go back to their own realm. He opened his arms and a golden light surrounded the elves then they disappeared.

Severus returned to Albus' office.

"Albus, those elves are dressed like the ones that took Draco two years ago, do you think that they would know what happened to him. The king himself had taken Draco; maybe he can give us some news?"

"Yes Severus, we will ask him at the meeting. Now please call the others. We will ask Harry to set up an order meeting this evening."

"Yes, Albus." The potion master left the room to get back to his quarters. He used his floo to contact Grimauld Place. Harry himself answered the floo call.

"Hello professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

"Harry, the headmaster wished for you to call a meeting this evening. We have been contacted by the people we have been talking about."

Harry's eyes went wide. The elves had answered their call for help. He quickly agreed and used his medallion to call an emergency meeting.

That evening, the whole order was sitting in an enlarged room of Grimauld Place. They were discussing Voldemort's latest attack on a muggle village where ten muggles had been killed and one muggleborns witch had been tortured by the dark elves and death eaters. The order had arrived just in time to save the little girl who was now safe at St-Mungos. Professor Dumbledore got up to get everyone's attention.

"Today I was contacted by a light elf called Lord Aldron. He said that he is first advisor to the king and by the king's request he had come to set up a time and place where Harry and I could meet with the king himself. I think that the elves consider the alliance of the dark elves with Voldemort as a danger to their world also. So we will be discussing what kind of force the elves will be sending to help us." Then turning to Arthur he told him that maybe he should be present also, being the Minister of Magic and all.

So it was agreed that the three men would meet with the king. Harry decided that he would wait in front of the school to greet them and lead them to Albus' office. They discussed the upcoming meeting for another hour before ending the Order meeting.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Three days later it was a nervous Harry Potter that was waiting on the front steps of Hogwarts to meet with the elf king himself. He was wearing his auror robes that did nothing to hide his well toned physique. He had let his hair grow down to his shoulder; it was now tied with a leather cord. He stood a good six feet tall and didn't wear his glasses anymore due to a newly invented eyesight correction spell. His bright green eyes shone with knowledge and power.

At noon exactly a golden light appeared in front of him and about fifteen elves appeared. Harry recognized the king right away; the older elf was wearing his usual royal robes and had his golden circlet of gold upon his head.

Harry walked up to the king and bowed; then he introduced himself.

"I am Harry James Potter, leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

The king and the elves didn't seem too shocked to see such a young man as the leader of the forces of the light; they knew that he had gone to school with their prince. When Harry looked at them the saw a very powerful wizard. They had felt the magic of the castle as soon that they arrived but it was nothing compared to the magic rolling off of Harry. From what they could tell his power was close if not equal than that of their prince.

"I am King Lirendel, I am happy to meat you Harry Potter. I have heard great things about you. I just didn't realize that they were talking of a very powerful young man.'

Harry chuckled; "Yes your majesty, people always expect something else when they first meet me. Now if you will please follow me, the headmaster and the Minister of Magic are waiting in the headmaster's office."

The king nodded giving his consent. The fifteen elves followed the young wizard. They were looking around amazed at the moving stairways and portraits. Harry introduced them to the headmaster and to Arthur Weasley. The king introduced himself and Lord Aldron who had accompanied him. When they were finally sitting down in front of Albus' desk the king noticed Fawkes sitting on his perch. The elves all looked in awe at the sacred bird. They had heard of Phoenixes but had never had the pleasure to see one. Harry who was standing next to the phoenix seemed to be in full conversation with the bird. When Harry noticed that his quiet conversation was being seen by the elves he turned around and smiled.

"Fawkes is professor Dumbledore's familiar. He is a fire phoenix. As my animagus form is that of a phoenix I can speak to him. Please keep the secret of my form to yourselves. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to find out."

"Amazing, young man, I have only ever seen another magical animagus before and his shape was also surprising." Said the king.

Harry's mouth opened in shock when he heard that there was another magical animagus.

"What is his form?"

"My great-grandson can transform into a dragon."

Harry's legs went weak so he had to sit down. Could the great-grandson of the king be the dragon that would help him?"

The king seemed to notice that Harry had been shocked by the news. Something about Draco being a dragon animagus seemed to have caused the shock.

"Is there something wrong?"

Albus who had been listening to the exchange decided to explain.

"When Harry was initiated into the order, the phoenix's voice was heard telling us that Harry would be its new leader and that with the help of the dragon he would be able to defeat Voldemort. I think that Harry was just surprised that your great-grandson is a dragon animagus. It's a very big coincidence that we would ally ourselves to you and that within your forces is the one to help Harry."

The king looked at Harry then looked at Lord Aldron. "Aldron, my friend, do you think that Draconis is ready to lead our forces if we were to call him back from his mission?"

"I think the prince would be ready, this would be a good test for him as a leader. And since he is half human he would know more about this world than any of us. I definitely think that it would be a good idea."

"I just worry about his reaction to returning to the human world. You know what kind of childhood he had here." Said the king with a worried look on his face.

"Yes I know, but he must overcome his past so he can go forward in his future. And I think that he might want to see his human family and explain to them where he went and that he's ok."

"Yes, you're right Aldron, when we get back home we will call him back from his mission. I think I will send your sons and Lord Nigel with them. This way he will have his friends and personal guards with him." Turning back to the headmaster he announced his decision.

"The counsel of elves and myself, have discussed this issue for the past three days and we've decided that we would send two units of elves to this realm. Each unit consists of a hundred elves. They will be lead by my great-grandson Prince Draconis. In this world my grandson is known under the name of Draco Malfoy. But he is not longer the young man that you have known. He is a well trained warrior and healer. He will be able to help the elves adjust to this new world. I ask that you treat him with the same respect as you would me. I know of his past. I know that you Harry Potter and Draco were not friends at school, but my grandson is a good man and is a very much loved leader in our world."

Harry, Albus and Arthur were shocked to learn that the elven prince was Draco Malfoy. The young man that had made Harry's life at school hell would now be his ally and from what he found out he was the dragon. Harry looked at the king and got up to shake his hand.

"I promise you your majesty that Prince Draconis will be treated with respect. Everyone changes for the better when given the chance. We were just children being children when we were rival in school. I will be looking forward to working with the prince."

The king got up and shook Harry's hand. "You have honor Harry Potter. To let go of old hatred is something that not many of us can do."

"I am the phoenix" Harry said, "Its not in my nature to hate. Besides I believe in giving people a second chance."

"I thank you for giving Draconis a second chance. He will need some help when he first comes back here. Maybe you can also contact his family and tell them to meet us here in a week. We will go back and prepare to send our troops here. They will follow a week after Draconis and his guards have arrived. This way it will give Draconis time to arrange living quarters for our forces. And he can meet with you and find out what must be done to stop the dark forces."

"I agree with the king Harry." Said the headmaster. "I think it will be a good thing for you to greet Draco and to tell him yourself that he has nothing to worry about your past rivalry."

Harry nodded and sat back down. The meeting lasted another hour then the king left to return to the elven realm. There was al lot of work to do and the king needed to contact Draco to tell him to return home to get his new assignment.

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this, happy reading.

Kungzoune


	9. chapter nine

Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews. Here is another chapter in our fun story.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER NINE-THE PHOENIX MEETS THE DRAGON

A week later the members of the Order of the Phoenix were awaiting the arrival of the elven Prince and his guards. Harry was nervous, when he had told Ron and Hermione who the prince was they had not been happy. Albus and he had made sure that they understood that they couldn't insult Draco, they needed the elves as allies and if they did anything to hurt the new alliance that it could cost them the war. Hermione had quickly agreed while it had taken longer to get Ron to agree to be good to the 'ferret'.

Harry was standing next to Albus and Arthur while waiting. He was discussing the plans that they had prepared for living arrangements for the elven forces. It wouldn't be easy to set up quarters for over two hundred elves. The prince would be invited to stay within the school with his guards while the troops would be set up in wizarding tents hidden in the back of the school. They would eat in the great hall and would be able to go around the grounds of the school to set up patrols and a defense.

After a few minutes of waiting a golden glow appeared in front of them. Three elves appeared, the prince was not with them but it was obvious that they had come ahead to make sure that it was safe. The tree elves looked around before sending a message to the prince to tell him that all was clear.

About two minutes later another golden glow appeared and out of the light appeared the most beautiful man that Harry had ever seen. Harry had admitted to himself a long time ago that he preferred men to women and this new Draco intrigued him. He recognized the blond but he had changed a lot physically. He was much taller and his hair was much longer and white and his eyes were now silver instead of blue. His eyes were now full of life instead of cold as when he had been a student of the school. Draco was a six foot three Adonis. Harry gulped as he watched the blond make his way towards them.

Draco looked at the wizards and smiled. He felt nervous he had been shocked when his grandfather had announced that he would lead two units of soldiers in the human realm. He had been explained why he had been chosen. Draco had agreed that this was the best way for them to fight the dark elves in the human world but he was still nervous at seeing the people he had known when he was younger.

Arthur Weasley steeped up and welcomed the newcomers.

"I am Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic; welcome Prince Draconis to the human world."

"Thank you Minister. I'm happy to be back in the human world even if it is for just a short while. May I present to you Lord Cyriel and Lord Wendel sons of Lord Aldron and Lord Nigel, they are my personal guards and friends."

The three elves bowed to the minister. They had been explained some of the human politics before leaving and knew that the minister was an important man, a leader in the wizarding world. They examined the minister and saw kindness in his eyes. All three men felt welcome in this new world but they still kept some of their guard up. Ever since the Fountain incident they now always kept a constant vigil over their friend.

Arthur turned around and started presenting the other members of the order.

"This is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress, Severus Snape potions master and his wife Narcissa Snape." Arthur stopped when he heard a gasp coming from the prince.

Draco looked at his mother and his godfather. They were holding hands and smiling at him. His mother took a few tentative steps towards him. Cyriel and Wendel didn't know that this was Draco's mother so they stepped in front of their prince to protect him. Narcissa stopped and gave Draco a pleading look.

"It's ok my friends, she is my mother." The twin elves turned around and gave their prince a surprised look both raising an identical eyebrow. A silent 'you could have warned us' was clearly expressed in their faces.

The two elves turned back towards Narcissa and bowed. Two identical voices could be heard "My Lady, we apologize, we were not warned that we would meet Prince Draconis' mother today." Harry was reminded of the Weasley twins when he heard the two elves talk.

"It's ok, I'm happy to see that my son is well protected." Then turning towards her son she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You could have left me a note telling me where you were going. I spent months searching and crying over you. How could you do this to me, don't you know that I love you." She had tears running down her face when she was done her ranting.

Draco felt guilty that he had left the way he had but he knew that she would have tried to talk him out of it. He loved his new life and had no intentions of going back to what he had before.

"I'm sorry mother, but this was for the best. Grandfather needed me and I needed to discover who I really was. With Lucius out of the picture I was free to become who I was meant to be."

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Please forgive me. Let's go in so that I can explain everything." Draco looked over his mother's shoulder and saw Harry. (OH Merlin, what a hunk.) Draco hadn't been attracted to anyone like this before. Just one look and he felt weak in the knees. He looked at Harry and saw the man that he had become.

Harry was now at 6f tall with broad shoulders showing that he was someone who was used to physical exercise. He was tanned and had let his hair grow to his shoulder; it fell down in soft waves. His bright green eyes weren't hidden by glasses anymore and for the first time ever he was smiling at Draco who smiled back.

Cyriel and Wendel looked at each other and smirked. Bets of how long it would take then to get together would be flying around tonight. The prince was smitten with the powerful wizard in front of him. They had never seen Draco blush when someone looked at him like that. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the two young men to come out of their trance. Harry shook his head and looked at the old wizard.

"Harry I think we should move this to the great hall."

"Yes you're right Albus." Harry turned around and invited the elves to follow him.

"Er…Draco…prince Draconis please follow me." Harry turned to leave when he heard Draco's soft voice reply.

"It's ok if you call me Draco, as long as I can call you Harry."

Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled. "Sure why not."

When the Order and the elves arrived in the great hall they noticed that the tables had been rearranged to sit them all so that they could see each other. Once everyone sat down Harry stood up to speak.

"Welcome everyone; we are here today to discuss the arrival of the elven troops that Draco will be leading to help us. We really appreciate the help; I was able to see first hand what the dark elves could do and believe me we will need all the assistance we can get." Harry stopped talking when he noticed the three elven guards looking at Remus with a strange look on their faces. Draco seemed to notice that something had taken Harry's mind off his welcoming speech. He turned around to look at what Harry was staring at and saw his three friends looking at Lupin. He leaned towards Nigel who was directly besides him and asked him what was wrong.

"Nigel, what's going on, you three are acting funny and Harry has noticed your behavior."

"It's just that we've never seen a werewolf before." He whispered. "In our world the ones afflicted with the disease were cured with a potion. There hasn't been a werewolf in our realm in over five hundred years."

Draco snapped his head back to the side to look at his friend. "What! Are you telling me that the elves have a cure for the werewolf curse?"

"Yes your highness there is. I don't know if it would be the same on a human, we would have to have a human potions master to look at the recipe and tell us if it would work."

Draco was thinking of the possibilities, he then noticed that the room was quiet and waiting for him to pay attention to Harry again.

"I'm sorry Harry; my friends tell me that in our realm there is a cure for the werewolf curse. They're curious about Remus because they had never seen a werewolf before. They don't mean to be rude Professor Lupin."

Remus who had almost fainted at the news that the elves had a cure just had a goldfish expression on his face. Severus who was sitting next to him just rolled his eyes and warned him about flies that would fly in his mouth if he didn't close it. Remus closed his mouth with a snap and smiled sheepishly at the elven Prince.

"It's ok prince Draconis, I can probably answer some questions after the meeting if they are curious about my condition?"

Nigel who was the equivalent to a magical creature specialist in the elven world was curious about the werewolf side of the curse so he quickly nodded and told the professor that he would talk with him later.

"All right now that we got that settled we wanted to advise you that we have arranged lodging for your troops. The north side of the castle grounds has been set up with wizarding tents. So your troops will have all the comforts of home. They will have access to the great hall for meals and will have free rein of the grounds. I have set up quarters for you Draco in the lower North tower. Your guards will also have rooms next to yours. From there you will have direct access from a hidden door to the area where your troops are set up. I hope these arrangements will meet with your approval?"

Harry turned towards Draco to see what he would say.

"Thank you Harry, you've actually relieved me of a lot of work that I had to do this week. I think that the arrangements should be ok. Tomorrow you can show me around the compound that you've set up. I have one request, when the troops are here could some of the wizards show the elves and myself how to produce a patronus. It is one of the only spells that I had never been taught by my father since I couldn't come up with a happy memory." Draco grimaced when he thought back at his years under his fathers thumb.

Harry looked at Draco and wondered why he didn't have any happy memories when he was a kid. "I'll have Remus and Severus teach them the charm. I'll teach you myself, I know you'll be able to manage it, you seem powerful enough and you must have made some good memories in the elven realm."

"Yes I have, and thanks Harry I appreciate it. I wouldn't want to find myself face to face with a dementor. If I remember correctly they are some of Voldemort's favorite pets."

"They still are, but since he has allied himself with the dark elves we seem to see less of them. But it would still be best if you learned the charm."

They talked for another few hours as the Order was explaining what had gone on in the war up until now. Draco was shocked at some of the evil things that Voldemort had done. He had been sad when he heard that Blaise's family had been killed making the young man turn on his master to become a spy for the light. Many had been hurt and it was time to stop the evil snake from doing more damage.

After the meeting Harry showed Draco and his guards to their personal quarters. They would share a common room and each have their own rooms. The three guards would share a bathroom while Draco had his own that he could access directly from his bedroom.

The three guards thanked Harry and left to unpack their things in their room. Draco looked at Harry who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Harry, I'm glad that we can put the past behind us. I'd like us to be friends."

"I'd like that too." Came the soft response.

Draco walked up to Harry and extended his hand. "Prince Draconis, please to meet you."

Harry took the hand without hesitation. "Harry James Potter and the pleasure is all mine."

The two men smiled at each other. Harry remembering his manors asked Draco if he wanted some tea and a snack.

"Yes, tea would be good. I haven't had a proper cup of English tea since I've left this world. I'm just dying to have some."

Harry called a house elf and soon they were both sitting down drinking their tea and eating scones.

Harry kept on stealing looks at Draco who was doing the same thing. The two men finished their tea and Harry got up to leave.

"I'll come back later to get you for diner."

"I'll see you then." Said Draco. He smiled as he watched Harry leave the room. (Gods I'm lusting after the savior of the wizarding world. But damn he's hot.)

Draco went into his room to rest and freshen up a bit before diner.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. PLEASE REVIEW.

Kungzoune


	10. chapter ten

Hi everyone, here's another chapter. This story is getting a lot more reviews then I expected. Well Harry and Draco finally met; sparks will be flying soon.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

IMPORTANT: I wanted to send a message to the readers of this fic. I know it's not perfect but I do try. And this is fan fiction which means that it doesn't have to follow any rules set by the original author. We just borrow her characters in her story. I can take flames as well as constructive criticism and I know that I can't please everyone. What hurt me the most was the fact that the flamer didn't just insult me but also insulted the people who are nice enough to review the fic. All they want to do is say if they liked it or not and there is nothing wrong with that even if it is said in just a few words. It's all in good fun. Please continued to read this if you like it, if not then you can flame me but don't flame the reviewers they are not the one who wrote the story. Thank you.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Mind speech will be indicated by # #

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER TEN – HARRY'S SECRET REVEALED

Harry made his way back to the North tower to get Draco and his guards for diner. He knocked at the door and waited. One of the twins opened the door and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Please come in Mr. Potter. His highness has been waiting for you." Then turning around Wendel made his way to where Draco was sitting.

"My prince, Mr. Potter is here."

"Thank you Wendel, can you go get the other two so we can leave for diner."

"Yes my prince." Wendel left to retrieve his brother and friend.

Draco got up and looked at Harry who's breath hitched when he saw the blonde. Draco was wearing black leather pants with a silver silk shirt that barely hid his bellybutton it let Harry see the smooth skin of his lower stomach. He had left his long blond hair loose and was wearing his silver circlet. The stone in the circlet had changed to a diamond to match his clothes. Harry thought that he looked absolutely delicious. Draco too was taking the time to look at Harry who was also wearing black leather pants but he had on a green silk shirt that made his eyes stand out. He had a few buttons opened at the collar of his shirt and Draco could see a gold chain that had a phoenix medallion hanging from it. Draco also noticed a gold ring on Harry's right ring finger. It looked like a griffin holding a ruby. Noticing that Draco was looking at his ring Harry brought his hand up so that the prince could get a good look at it. Harry was surprised because he had a notice me not charm on the ring. He decided to be truthful with Draco.

"This ring has been in my family for over a thousand years. It represents my heritage. It is the signet ring of the Gryffindor family." Draco looked up at Harry hearing the implications of what the ring meant.

"So you're the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yes, and that's why Riddle wants to kill me so much. He knows that I'm the only one who is a real threat to him." Harry was surprised with himself that he felt totally comfortable telling Draco things that he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione.

"So in this world you are basically what I'm am in mine. You are part of the royal line of Gryffindors."

"Yes but not many know of my true title. I don't see myself going around introducing myself as Prince Harry James Potter Gryffindor. Gods I get enough crap as the boy who lived." Harry grimaced when he mentioned the stupid title that the wizarding world had given him when he had defeated Voldemort at the age of fifteen months.

"Being a prince isn't so bad Harry. It give the people someone to look up to and have hope for a better world. My people love my grandfather who is a compassionate ruler. He treats all his subjects with fairly and they appreciate him for it."

"I know I've met your grandfather and he seems to be a good man."

"He is, he rescued me from a hell caused by my father and offered me a chance at a new life and he gave me hope for a future. When I was in school I wanted to become a healer. But Lucius wanted me to become a death eater and the dark Lord's personal whore. He made sure that I didn't date at school so that I could remain pure for his Lord. If you hadn't made him go to prison that summer I would have been given to Voldemort on my sixteenth birthday. So for me when my grandfather came to get me it was my way of escaping a fate worst than death. I've never looked back."

Harry was shocked that Draco too would discuss something so personal with him. They seemed to feel totally comfortable with each other. Harry felt something pulling at him making him want to get closer to Draco.

"I never knew that you had such a rough life. You always went around school like a pampered brat." Harry winced when he said the word brat. He didn't want to get Draco mad at him. Hell he wanted the blond to go out with him. His eyes went wide at the sudden realization that he wanted to get to know Draco better and maybe date him.

(Calm yourself Harry, he probably doesn't even like men like that.)

"I know that I wasn't the nicest person when I was young. I hid my true self under a mask so I could survive in Lucius' crazy world."

While Harry and Draco were talking the three guards came back into the room. "We're ready to go your highness."

"It's about time; you guys are worst then girls when it comes time to get ready."

His only reply to his taunt was to receive three pillows thrown at him. Harry watched as Draco laughed with his guards. Noticing that Harry was watching them with curiosity he turned around and presented his friends as friends not guards.

"Harry, these three crazy idiots that I have the pleasure to call my guards." He was interrupted with three yells of "Hey!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now I would like you to meet the oldest and calmest of us all; Nigel. He's two years older than me and has been a pain to live with ever since he met his better half Liniya." Nigel being the mature soldier that he was stuck his tongue out at Draco making Harry laugh.

"Nigel will be marrying his girl in two months." Harry turned around and introduced himself to Nigel.

"I'm Harry Potter…"

"Now Harry, these are my closest personal friends, give them your full title so they understand why Voldemort is after you. Your secret will be safe with them. They would die before they would let anything hurt you or me." Harry looked at Draco and let out a sigh.

"Er…all right. I'm Prince Harry James Potter Gryffindor and I'm pleased to meet you." Harry extended his hand to shake the elves'.

The three elves bowed to Harry who rolled his eyes. "Please don't do that in public, only three other people know of my title."

Draco looked at Harry and asked "Who else knows?"

"Dumbledore, Remus and Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, then I'm flattered that you trusted me with your secret." Draco placed a hand on Harry's arm as he was speaking sending shivers down Harry's spine. (Oh Merlin, if a single touch can do that to me then I would love to have more.) Harry turned back his attention to Draco who was introducing the twins.

"Now these two crazy kids are twins as you can see. On your left is Cyriel, he is the first one of the three that I met. He came to Malfoy Manor with my grandfather when he came to get me. The one on the right is Wendel; he's just as wild as Cyriel but he is a bit more shy around the ladies." Draco laughed as Cyriel gave him a high five.

"Cyriel was once going out with three maidens at one time. You should have seen him. It was so funny. They discovered his secret the same time. It took him one week in the infirmary to recover."

Harry was now almost rolling on the floor laughing. Draco loved to hear him laugh. "And you Harry, do you have someone special in your life?"

"No… I haven't found that special guy yet." Harry blushed when he saw Draco's eyes go wide.

"Then I guess you have the same problem that I have. I haven't met that special guy yet either." Draco smiled at Harry who had gasped.

(Well, I never realized that Harry was gay. Mmm… now this makes things interesting.)

Draco told everyone that they could go. Harry offered his arm to Draco who took it and they fell into a quiet conversation as the three guards followed them.

Wendel and Cyriel who were able to mind speak since they were twins were having a conversation. #Wendel, do you think that Harry and Draco will get together. I think our people would approve of the prince's decision if it came to a courtship.#

#Yes I think they will get together. Haven't you seen the attraction between the both of them?#

#Yes I have, I hope this works out. Draco really needs to find his soul mate. And I have a feeling that Prince Harry is that mate. They are well matched. Their magic is at the same level. Both are leaders of their people. And both are attracted to each other. From what Draco told me he and Harry had always been at odds when they were in school. Love and hate are two very similar feelings. They must have felt a pull to one another but had been too young to know what it actually was. #

#Cyriel, when did you get so smart. Where was I when you grew a brain.#

Cyriel punched his brother in the arm. Harry noticed the horseplay and looked at Draco questionably. Draco just chuckled. "Twin elves can mind speech with each other. How much do you want to bet that their talking about us."

"Why would they?" asked Harry.

"Because they can see that I'm attracted to you." Draco smirked at Harry when the stumbled. The raven haired wizard looked at the blond that was holding his arm. Draco had a little bit of a blush on his cheeks.

Harry was happy to see that the attraction he had for Draco was mutual. He turned around and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Do you think we could escape one evening to go out on a date. I could take you to the muggle world and no one would know who we are. I promise to keep you safe."

Draco smiled and whispered back. "We will have to do this before the troops get back, because I know that if we get caught by one of the soldiers that they will report it to my grandfather. Even in the elven realm I can't go out by myself. It's gets frustrating sometimes."

"All right how about I pick you up a elven tomorrow night. Then we can sneak out to Hogsmead and apparate to muggle London. I have a flat there and it is not very far from some good dance clubs and restaurants."

"Ok then, I guess it's a date." Draco kissed Harry's cheek and winked at him.

During diner Harry and Draco kept on steeling glances at each other. Remus noticed this and got Severus' attention. He gave a small nod of his head indicating the boys and watched as the potions master realized what he was indicating.

Severus watched as the two young men made eyes at each other and gave each other secret smiles. (I guess I'm going to have to keep an eye out on those two. I don't know what the elf king would say if Draco was to fall in love with a commoner and a human too.)

Harry realized that Severus was looking at him with a disapproving look. (Damn I'm sure he thinks that I'm not good enough for his godson. Maybe I'll just have to let him know of my little secret. After all I have a feeling that if I want the elf king to accept that I'm dating his grandson; I'm probably going to have to divulge my secret and make it public. Damn what is the wizarding world going to say. Oh hell what is the rest of the Order going to say.) Harry kept on brooding on his dark thoughts during most of diner. Draco noticed that something seemed to be bothering Harry.

When diner was done and people moved to a more comfortable room to relax. Harry asked Severus if he could talk to him in private.

The potion master followed him in to an empty class where Harry wandlessly cast a locking and privacy charm over the room.

"What is it Harry?"

"I know that you've realized that Draco and I are attracted to each other."

"Yes it was quite easy to see actually, you two aren't exactly hiding it."

"But you seemed to disapprove."

Severus let out a sigh. "Harry, Draco is an elven prince. If you two get attached to each other the king will probably not approve. I just don't want the both of you to be hurt."

"What if I say, that I was a prince too. Do you think the king would approve then."

"If you were a prince then the king would probably approve if he wants Draco to be happy. But there is no more royalty in the wizarding world" Severus was wondering where this conversation was going.

Harry took a deep breath and looked the potion master in the eyes. He then placed his hand in front of Severus and whispered a spell that would remove the glamour charm hiding his ring. The potion master's eyes went wide when he saw the legendary Gryffindor signet ring. Only true heir or the royal line of Gryffindor could wear it. Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"I don't like my fame and when this gets out. Well you probably know what this means for the wizarding world. I've told Draco of my title and a few close personal friends but I thought that since you're his godfather that you might want to know that Draco is actually dating someone equal in rank."

"Merlin Harry, you over rank the ministry of magic and every other ministry in the world. The only other who can claim a royal title is Voldemort as the Duke of Slytherin. Damn I really didn't expect this. No wonder the Potters were such a powerful family and now I know why Voldemort destroyed it."

"Yes that is also one of the reasons why Albus and I decided to keep this quiet. If Voldemort were to find out that I know of my heritage he would stop at nothing to destroy me and his attacks on the wizarding world would double if not triple." Harry looked at the potion master in the eyes.

"Severus I want to keep this information secret for a bit longer. I know that if things work well with Draco as I have a feeling that they will then I will have to claim my rightful throne so that I can officially court him. But until then I want to keep this a secret. Do I have your word that you will keep my secret."

Severus stood up strait and looked at Harry. "I swear a wizard's oath Harry that I will not tell a soul about your secret." After Severus had spoken a small glow surrounded him. The magic of the oath had worked.

"Thank you Severus. Now lets go back to see the others or they will start wondering where we are."

The two men made their way back to the group and started discussing the day's events with the others. Soon everyone left for their homes and their quarters. Harry told Draco that Severus had been told about his secret so that it would be easier for them to date without having an angry potion master on their backs. Draco agreed that it had been a good idea. Harry walked Draco back to his rooms. He said goodnight to the blond who leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry almost floated back to his room in a daze.

(He kissed me) were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

TBC

Hope you've had fun reading this. Please review.

Kungzoune


	11. Chapter eleven

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

Mind speech will be indicated by # #

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE FIRST DATE

The next night Harry used his invisibility cloak to make his way to Draco's room. He used his magic to see if Draco's guards were sleeping. He felt three of the four people in the room were indeed asleep; he felt that the most powerful one was the one awake. Harry said the password and entered the room. He soon found himself with a sword pointed at his neck. He took off his cloak and laughed at the surprised look of the elf prince.

"How did you know that I had entered your quarters Draco?"

"I felt a shift in the air. And I could feel your magic and the cloak's magic. I was well trained to fight any kind of enemy; invisible or not."

Harry gave Draco a sexy smirk and walked up to Draco to whisper in his ear. "So I guess no one could surprise you in the dark." Draco shivered as he felt Harry's hot breath on his neck and ear. Draco felt his blood go down and pool in another part of his anatomy. No one had ever made him feel this way before.

Harry drew back and asked Draco if he was ready to leave.

"Yes, let me just get my cloak and we can leave."

Draco came back from his bedroom wearing a black hooded cloak that would hide his face and very noticeable hair. He followed Harry as they made their way to a secret passage that brought them to Honeydukes. Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry when he saw where they had come out of the tunnel. Harry just smiled and grabbed Draco's hand to lead him outside. From there he took Draco in his arms and apparated them to his London flat.

When Harry released Draco he noticed that the blond was blushing. Harry thought that he was cute. (Cute…Oh Merlin…he's more than cute. He's bloody gorgeous.)

"Would you like a drink before we leave for the restaurant? We have reservations for an hour from now."

"All right, what do you have." Said Draco has he took of his cloak and robe. He was now wearing tight black dress pants and a dark blue shirt. He had left a few buttons opened on top revealing a silver chain with a dragon pendant. Harry noticed this and got closer to get a good look.

"Draco, your grandfather told me that your animagus for was that of a dragon."

"Yes, I'm an ice dragon. The elves didn't know what an animagus was before I transformed in front of them. Let's just say that they were quite shocked that a half human would have such power." Draco chuckled as he thought back at his fight at the Fountain.

"Yes I would imagine that it would surprise some people. I didn't think that there was another magical animagus out there. I was pleasantly surprised when I heard that from your grandfather."

Draco looked at Harry and asked. "What do you mean with another magical animagus? Is there one other than me?"

The only answer that Harry gave Draco was to stand back and transform into his phoenix form. Draco's eyes went wide with surprise and he felt like he had to sit down. (Oh…oh my… so he's the phoenix the old elf was rambling about after her vision.)

Harry transformed and sat next to Draco who had a strange pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong Draco?"

Draco turned around and looked at Harry for a few minutes trying to decide if he should tell Harry what the seer had told him a year ago.

"Harry, do you believe in seer visions?"

Harry grimaced and looked up to the ceiling. "Yes I do, one of them told of a prophecy about me being the one to be able to destroy Voldemort. And when I became the leader of the order; the phoenix's voice told me that with the help of the dragon that I would be able to defeat him." Harry took Draco's hand in his. "I think that you're the dragon that she was talking about." Then Harry looked back up at Draco and frowned. "Did someone have a vision about us in your world?"

"Yes, in the elven world there is a seer who has been able to foretell some events that have happened in the elven world. What got our attention this time was that the vision she had was a bout a human. Not any human but a man who was also a phoenix and then she saw a white dragon standing next to the phoenix. She said that the two were lovers and that if they didn't find each other that both the human and elven worlds would be lost."

"So you think that she's was talking about us."

"No Harry, I don't think, I know that she was talking about us. It's obvious; we've always felt this pull to each other, even when we were younger. And now we are both attracted to each other. I think that our relationship was foreseen in both our worlds. I don't know about you be even without the vision I would still want to date you. You're damn sexy did you know that?" Draco smirked at Harry when the raven haired wizard blushed.

"I think you're damn sexy too. Now I think we should make our way to the restaurant so we don't loose our reservations." Harry stood up and held his hand out to help Draco get up. Draco took that hand and felt the warmth electric feeling going up his arm. One look at Harry told him that he had felt it too.

The two men walked out of Harry's flat and into muggle London. After a fifteen minute walk they arrived at a little Italian restaurant.

"I hope you like Italian Draco."

"I do, I haven't eaten it in over two years. I've been craving some chicken parmesan. Do you know if it's good here?"

"Yes it is, it's also one of my favorites." Harry stopped talking when he came up to the front desk. "Party of two for Potter."

The hostess bid them to follow her, she showed them to a small table towards the back of the restaurant where they would be able to eat in a private and cozy atmosphere. Thanking the woman Harry pulled up a chair so that Draco could sit down the he sat down grabbed a menu.

After a few minutes of reading the menu they had made their selections and given out their orders. When the waiter left Harry took Draco's hand and caressed the top with his thumb. That simple movement sent shivers down Draco's spine. Draco smiled shyly at Harry; he had never gone so far in a relationship and now was at a lost as what to do.

"You know Harry, I've never had a relationship with anyone before. When I was young Lucius made sure that the other kids kept away from me. That's why Crabbe and Goyle kept following me, they were under strict order to make sure that no one approached me. I'm also sure that Pansy was in on it too. She kept on making everyone think that she was my girlfriend. Then when I got out of under my father's rule I was brought to the elven realm and for two strait years I have trained like crazy to be able to graduate the same time as my three friends. I also studied to become a healer at the same time. I was able to finish four of the six levels in healing. I can practice healing since I'm a level four but my goal is to be a level six which is the highest level that can be attained. Being a healer is my dream, being a warrior is my duty to my people." Draco noticed that he was rambling on about his life so he stopped and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to carry on like that."

"It's ok Draco, I love hearing about your life. I see that you're quite happy in the elven world."

"I am…but I'm also glad to be back here and have found you. I don't know what my grandfather will say but we shouldn't hide this from him. He's been there for me and I don't want to hurt him by keeping secrets."

"Then let's not keep this secret. Contact him and ask him if it's possible for him to come here or for us to got there to see him. Tell him it's quite important I'm sure he'll agree to a meeting."

"All right I'll do that first thing tomorrow." Draco leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Harry took the chance to deepen the kiss. When they separated both were breathing hard.

"Wow…" Whispered Draco, his eyes were full of lust. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw the blonde's silver eyes. Harry couldn't look away and got lost in those silver pools. Still holding hands they jumped in surprise when the waiter appeared at their table with their food. They ate in silence just enjoying each others company. Little did they know that at the castle the elf king and headmaster were now searching for the both of them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A few hours after Harry and Draco had left the castle a golden glow had appeared on the front lawn of the castle. Lord Aldron appeared from the light and made his way towards the front doors. The castle who knew who he was opened her doors and let the headmaster know that someone had arrived. The old wizard met the elf at the entrance of the great hall.

"Lord Aldron, welcome, what brings me the pleasure of your company?"

"I have come to ask if it's possible for Lord Nigel's fiancé to come and spend a few days in the human realm. They have much to discuss in the preparations of their nuptials."

Then finally noticing that it was quite late he looked at the professor.

"I apologize for the late hour, in our realm it is actually morning."

"Don't worry about it; I'm not much of a sleeper. Would you like me to show you to your sons and the prince's quarters? I can ask the castle to add a room next to theirs and the prince's."

"If you would, then I would appreciate it. I will talk with young Lord Nigel tomorrow morning and make arrangements with him, and I will be able to check on the prince and relieve the king's worries about having his grandson back in the human world. He is worried that the emotional side of the prince returning to his home world would be too much for him."

"Young prince Draconis seemed to be ok at diner. He has talked with his godfather and his mother and he seemed quite happy to see them. He and Harry Potter were getting along splendidly and I think the prince was happy to see his old school."

"Did the prince get along with Mr. Potter as a friend; from what I had heard they had been quite the rivals in school?"

"I think that both boys seemed to be attracted to each other actually, if I can tell by the looks they were giving each other."

"Mmm…I think the king will need to talk to prince Draconis. Our seer Riva had foreseen that the prince's mate was a man who was also had the heart of a phoenix. We've search in the elven realm and couldn't find him so we think that he might be here in the human world. We don't want the prince to get attached to anyone only to have to break it up when we discover the one he was intended for."

Albus seemed to be thinking about what the elven Lord was saying. He had a feeling that Draco and Harry were meant for each other. He kept quiet because Harry's secrets were not his to tell.

When the two men came into the prince's quarters they noticed that Draco's bedroom door was opened and that no one was sleeping in the bed.

"Where could the prince have gone?" Lord Aldron went and knocked on the other doors to wake the guards up.

When the three sleepy men stood in front of the elf they looked up questionably at him.

"Didn't one of you stay up to guard the prince?"

"No, the prince ordered us to all go to sleep. He said we would have a busy day tomorrow and that he would be safe in the castle."

"Well, the prince has disappeared, he is not in his room. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Nigel shook his head and spoke up. "No, but maybe that Harry would. The two of them have been whispering to each other a lot the last two days. Maybe Harry took Draco out to a tour of the castle?"

"Harry doesn't need to give a tour of the castle to the prince as he too came to school here and would know the place like the back of his hand." The headmaster called for Fawkes. When the phoenix appeared he asked him to go and give a message to Harry to meet them in the elf prince's quarters.

A few seconds later the phoenix came back and started singing something to Albus. The headmaster turned around to talk to the elves. "It would seem that Harry isn't in his quarters either. Something tells me that the two young men have used this opportunity to skip out of the castle for the evening. I think we should use a locator spell to find them."

Lord Aldron nodded his head in agreement and waved his hand making a small golden globe appear in front of him. The image of king Lirendel appeared in front of him.

"What can I do for your Lord Aldron."

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid that prince Draconis has gone out by himself with only the company of Harry Potter to guard him. I think that maybe you should be here to talk to him we find him so that you can make him understand that it is not acceptable to just leave without telling anybody."

The king let out a sigh. "All right I'll be right there. Leave the communication spell open and I'll be able to open a portal right next to you."

"Yes your Majesty."

Not even a minute later the elf king and three guards appeared in the room. The guards quickly hid in the shadows and left the king to speak the others.

The two elves watched as the headmaster started chanting something. Soon a glowing map appeared in front of him and after checking a few things out he turned around and declared that the two young men were somewhere in London.

Lord Aldron took one look at the map and waved his hand; the three of them started glowing and soon appeared in an alley next to some apartment buildings.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

After the restaurant, Harry took Draco dancing in a muggle nightclub. They took the time to stop in an alley and transfigure their clothes to something more suited for dancing. Both Harry and Draco were wearing tight black leather pants. Harry had on a green silk shirt that left nothing to the imagination as to how fit he was. Draco's shirt was also made of silk but it was a light blue, making his eyes stand out. It was obviously a club where same sex couples could enjoy themselves. Harry danced with Draco holding him tight. Both men could feel the pull of their magic drawing them closer together. Both knew that it wouldn't take long before they took their relationship to the next level; and somehow the thought of them being together seemed so right.

After a few hours of dancing Harry brought Draco back to his flat. They made their way to Harry's bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Between kisses and caresses, the two stumbled on to the bed. Suddenly while in the middle of a heated kiss, Harry drew his head back to look at Draco. He had never seen the blond look so wickedly beautiful. Draco's eyes where shinning with lust and his cheeks where tinted pink, his full lips where swollen from their kissing.

"Are you sure about this Draco?"

"Yes, Harry, now shut up and kiss me." Harry was only too happy to comply. Both men took each other to new heights of pleasure. A few hours later they were sleeping in each other's arms sated and happy. They didn't hear someone open the door with a spell. Harry's wards protected them from someone who wanted to harm them but not from the headmaster and Draco's grandfather.

The three men were looking around the sitting room of the apartment when the king noticed some clothing on the floor. He picked up a piece of clothe and recognized one of the shirts he had seen on Draco before. Then looking around he noticed another shirt and some pants all making a trail to a closed door that he had a feeling lead to a bedroom. Turning around he gesture to the other two men to follow him. Lord Aldron was wondering what the king had seen when he noticed that his king was holding a shirt in his hand. Lord Aldron paled and followed his king nervously. Professor Dumbledore was shaking his head wondering what kind of trouble Harry had gotten himself into this time.

The king opened the bedroom door and watched the two sleeping figures for a moment. He saw how relaxed his grandson was lying in his lover's arms. He saw how protective the dark haired wizard seemed even in sleep. Harry was holding Draco in his arms closely. The king also noticed just how they seemed to match quite nicely. Harry's dark looks were evened out by Draco's light ones. The king looked back at Lord Aldron and Albus and watched as their eyes went wide when they saw the two young men in bed.

The king turned around and cleared his throat, knowing that the noise would be enough to wake his grandson. A few seconds later Draco opened his eyes and tried sitting up in bed only to find himself held down by two strong arms.

"Harry wake up, there someone here." Then turning towards the door, Draco saw his grandfather looking at him. "Shit…Harry wake up NOW."

"What…what's wrong Draco?" Harry sleepy voice was heard.

"We have company." Draco pointed towards the door. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the king standing in his bedroom. (Oh shit) he thought.

The king stood up strait and glared at the two young men. "You have two minutes to get dressed and in the sitting room."

Once the three men had left the room they quickly accioed their clothes and got dressed. Then they nervously made their way to the sitting room where the king was pacing impatiently.

"Grandfather, what brings you here?" Draco cringed when he saw his grandfather glare at the both of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DRACONIS. WHAT EVER MADE YOU LEAVE THE SAFETY OF THE CASTLE TO GO OUT. DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOUR SAFETY IS IMPORTANT. YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF THE ELVEN REALM AND I EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE IT WHEN YOU REPRESENT OUR PEOPLE IN YOUR MISSIONS AND SLEEPING AROUND ISN'T GOING TO HELP YOU FIND YOUR MATE." Then turning towards Harry the king gave him one of his hardest glares.

"Mr. Potter from now on you will only speak with my grandson when you are discussing order business. You two will not sneak out like this anymore. Draconis you know that you have to marry the one your intended for. You cannot keep a relationship with a simple human ,powerful or not."

Harry glared back at the king and stood up strait. The king seemed to notice his attitude and looked back at him.

"King Lirendel, I know that the elves don't think much of us humans and you probably have your reasons for that. But I will not accept to be judged by someone who doesn't even know me or who I really am."

Draco stood next to Harry gapping at his grandfather for having been so rude.

"Grandfather, I know what my duties are and I know who I'm supposed to marry. Have you thought that maybe Harry is my intended."

The king stood back and looked at his grandson who was holding Harry's hand.

Harry stepped up and took a deep breath and decided to take the bull by the horns. He said an incantation releasing his ring from the glamour protecting it and snapped his finger to find himself dressed in red and gold battle robes. A circlet of gold with rubies had appeared on his head. He got down on one knee in front of the king.

"I Prince Harry James Potter Gryffindor." He heard a gasp at his titled but continued on. "Formally request permission to court Prince Draconis of the elves." Harry then stood up and looked at the king.

"I am also known as the phoenix, and yes Draco did tell me of the vision your seer had. It was almost identical then what the phoenix's voice told me when I became leader of the order." Harry gave a few seconds for the king to digest this new information.

The king looked at Harry for a few minutes then he looked at the hopeful eyes of his grandson. Seeing the happiness in his face when he looked at Harry was enough to make his decision.

"Prince Harry James Potter Gryffindor, I give you my blessing to start your courtship of my great-grandson and heir Prince Draconis."

Harry gave the elf king a smile and turned around to hug Draco who was still in shock over the whole thing. Then he looked at Harry and returned the smile and the hug.

The headmaster was looking at the two young men with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now I think that we should all return to Hogwarts for the night. We will all be busy tomorrow preparing for the coming of the elven soldiers." The five men apparated to the gates of the school and made their way back indoors.

Once inside the headmaster bid everyone goodnight and left. Harry walked the others to their quarters. Harry leaned and kissed Draco good night. Since they had their eyes closed they didn't see the red glow that surrounded them but the king and Lord Aldron did. They knew that together the two would be quite powerful. Together they would defeat Voldemort.

TBC

The next chapter will be posted in a few days, please review. Thanks.

Kungzoune


	12. chapter twelve

Hi everyone, I hope you had a good time reading the last chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed. I told you that Draco and Harry would get together soon. Now we're going to get to the adventure part of the fic.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER TWELVE-WHEN VOLDEMORT SEES RED…I MEAN BLOND.

The next morning Harry and Draco made their way to the great hall for breakfast. The whole order of the Phoenix was there as were the elves. They were met by three amused stares and three angry ones. The three young guards had been given a firm tongue lashing that very morning for having let Draco out of their sight. The three young men were now glaring at their friend who was smiling innocently and eating his breakfast. They weren't fooled they knew that Draco had gotten caught but they didn't understand why he wasn't in trouble.

One of the king's guards came and whispered something in the king's ear. The king excused himself and got up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I've just received word from some of my generals about some dark activity in one of the realms so I must return back to my home."

"I understand, our responsibilities can sometimes take us away from more pleasant things.' Said the old wizard.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ron had been observing Harry and Draco, they couldn't understand why they seemed so close all of a sudden. When the king went to leave Draco got up and hugged his grandfather.

"Be safe grandpa, I'll talk to you soon. And don't worry, Harry will take care of me."

Then loudly so that everyone around the table could hear; the king replied.

"Oh I have no fear about that Draconis, I know that Prince Harry of Gryffindor will take good care of you, and I will see you in a few days; once the troops have arrived and settled down."

The king nodded to everyone and opened his hands to be encased by the golden glow of the portal. A few seconds later he was gone and so where his three personal guards.

Harry had paled and choked on his pumpkin juice when the king had referred to him as Prince of Gryffindor. He turned around to look at the people sitting at the table and he noticed that every pair of eyes were looking at him. (Damn, I guess the secret is out.)

Ron looked at his friend who had paled when he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "

"Er…Harry is there something you want to tell us?"

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, he was trying to decide what to do when he felt Draco's hand hold his. Taking strength from his lover he got up and walked a few feet away from the table; reciting the incantation for the glamour on his ring he found himself automatically in his battle robes.

"What I haven't been able to tell you before today is my real identity." Then seeing the questioning look in his friend's eyes he continued.

"After the fiasco at the department of mysteries I was told of a prophesy that foretold that I would be the one that would have the power to defeat Voldemort. When I turned seventeen I found out exactly what my powers were and the real reason why the heir of Slytherin wanted me dead. When the clock turned twelve on my seventeenth birthday I was taken to a realm where the spirits of the four founders live. Godric Gryffindor himself told me that I was his heir and prince to the Gryffindor throne that had not been claimed in almost a thousand years. He also told me that when the time was right that I would reveal to the world who I was and take my place as the leader of the wizarding world. He also talked about finding a mate that would be equal to me in power and status. He told me that when I married my mate then I would become king, until then I would only be known as the Prince of Gryffindor." Harry stopped and gave the people around the table time to digest the new information.

"When I became the leader of the order of the Phoenix I was told that with the help of the dragon that I would be able to defeat Voldemort. When I saw Draco I was instantly drawn to him. He confessed that in his world a powerful seer had foreseen that he would meet his mate in a man with the heart of a phoenix. We both discovered that we are indeed the phoenix and dragon of both these visions that were told to us. Last night I officially asked and was given permission to court Draco. Once the war is over we will marry." Harry turned towards Draco and caressed his cheek.

"Even if it's been only three days since we really met, I've grown quite fond of my dragon."

Draco blushed and looked back lovingly at Harry. "The feeling is mutual my phoenix."

Harry pulled Draco up to take him in his arms to kiss him. The passion and fire in the very simple gesture proved to everyone that they indeed were serious about the story that Harry had just told them.

After breakfast the order and the elves made their way to the compound that had been set up for the elven army that was to join them in three days. Draco was satisfied with the accommodations and thanked Harry and the headmaster for making his job so much easier. While they were returning to the castle an order member ran to them telling them that Voldemort was attacking Diagon Alley.

Everyone rushed to the apparition point pass the Hogwarts gate and quickly apparated in the middle of the Alley. The appeared in the middle of the carnage caused by Voldemort and his minions. Harry started throwing curses to stop the dark wizards while Draco took his bow and arrow to incapacitate the most death eaters he could.

Draco whispered a spell that would coat his arrows with a potion that would put the ones receiving them asleep. No spells could be used to revive the victims. They would only wake up twenty four hours later. Soon the ground was littered with dark wizards that were sleeping while the battle was still going on around them. Harry was amazed at Draco's fighting skill. He could see in the blonde's eyes that he was enjoying himself. He know that even thought elves were a peaceful race they still loved the challenge of a good fight and Draco was not different from his kind.

The members of the order were amazed at the two young men, together they were stopping the attack by themselves. Then the headmaster saw Harry cringe while his hand went to his forehead. Voldemort was close. Draco saw his lover fall to his knees in pain. He didn't see any injuries but noticed that Harry's hand was over his forehead. Something told him that it wasn't a good sign. He looked questionably at professor Dumbledore. The old headmaster only said a few words that explained everything.

"Voldemort is here."

Draco's eyes narrowed as he turned around to scan the area. With his superior elven sight he watched for signs of the dark Lord. After a few minutes the death eaters that were still standing parted to let a figure clad in red pass. For the first time since before his father had died Draco came face to face with Tom Riddle. The dark Lord seemed to take his time in eyeing the blond elf. Then Voldemort looked at Harry who was now standing up with blood flowing from his scar on his face.

"So Tom you've decided to come out of your snake's nest." Said the raven haired wizard.

"Potter, it would be to your advantage not to call me be that name. You will show me the respect I deserve and you will call me Lord. I give you one final chance. Join me or die."

"Fuck you Tom, I will never join you."

"Then your pale friend will pay for your decision." Before Harry could stop him Voldemort cast the pain curse on Draco. The elf just sidestepped the spell and send one of his own towards the dark Lord. Voldemort seemed to be surprised but quickly send another. This time it did hit Draco who fell on his knees, he didn't scream but it was apparent that he was in pain."

"No Draco!...Stop Tom…" Harry threw a fire ball at Voldemort making his robes catch fire. With Voldemort occupied with the flames Draco was able to get up and throw two daggers at him. One hit Voldemort in the shoulder while the other hit him in the stomach. Voldemort let out a pained scream and looked up in surprise at Draco.

"So the young Malfoy returns."

"I am no Malfoy, I am Prince Draconis of the elves. Give a message to your allies the dark elves. I am here for them and they will pay for betraying our world. Tell them that the silver dragon will bring them home to pay for their crimes."

A figure that was standing next to Voldemort gasped when Draco introduced himself. The man stood next to his Lord and helped him stand up to apparate. Before he left his hood fell off and Draco was able to see two pointed ears and dark hair. One of the dark elves elders was in league with Voldemort. Draco recognized the elf. (Damn, grandfather will not be happy.)

Voldemort gave them a final death glare before apparating away. The death eaters who could still do so also followed him.

Harry turned around to look at his love, he saw anger radiating off Draco who was standing still while still looking at the spot where the dark elf had stood.

"Are you alright love?" asked Harry.

Releasing a breath that he had not realized he was holding he looked at Harry and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm ok, I'll be even better after I've talked to my grandfather. I have a feeling that this situation is worst than we thought. If the dark elf elders are involved then it isn't just rogues we're dealing with. It's the whole dark army. Damn we really didn't need this now." Taking Harry's hand he apparated them both to the school.

"Come with me Harry, I will take us to the elven realm where we can meet my grandfather in safety."

Draco opened his hands and the golden glow appeared and encircled both of them. A few minutes later they appeared in front of the elven city of Amoyra.

"Wow, Draco is this your home?"

"Yes, grandfather and I live in the castle."

Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the huge crystal castle in front of him. He hardly noticed when Draco conjure up a cloth to place on his forehead that was still bleeding slightly. When he felt Draco's cool hand touch him he looked into the blonde's eyes. Shinning silver orbs glowed with love, he couldn't look away. Silver met Emerald and a deep message of love and trust passed between them.

Draco was still a bit surprised at how fast and hard he had fallen for his former rival. He might have fought it harder if he had not been meant for Harry, but things being what they were he just simply accepted the relationship. Seeing Harry face Voldemort while in obvious pain had made Draco's protective instinct come forward. He didn't show this side of his personality too often but when it came to the people he loved he would go all out to protect them.

All of a sudden Harry seemed to come out of a trance. He realized that Draco had now faced Voldemort and just like him had survived the encounter. His love had even protected him like the fierce Dragon that he was. He threw his arms around Draco and kissed him. They were interrupted in their activity by Lord Aldron who was now smirking at them. Aldron's eyes went hard when he noticed the faint trail of blood on the prince's fiancé.

"What has happened your highness?"

"One of the wizarding shopping districts was attacked by Voldemort and his forces. Harry and I were able to stop them but I've also made a discovery that may change the way the elves fight this war."

"I can tell from your expression my prince that what ever news you have to tell us isn't good."

"No it is not, let's make our way to the castle so that I can speak with my grandfather and have a healer look at Harry's scar."

"Yes your highness."

The three men made their way towards the castle. Harry noticed that some guards were shadowing their every move. Harry also watched with amusement has the elven people greeted their prince with enthusiasm. Draco seemed to blush at some of the greetings he was getting. Harry also noticed that the people where looking at him with strange expressions. A warrior came out of one of the houses and looked at Draco, the man then looked at Harry and drew out his sword. Harry placed himself in front of Draco and called for the sword of Gryffindor. He took a fighting stance and looked at the elf in the eyes.

"I don't know what your playing at but no one will hurt my fiancé in any world that I can protect him in."

The elf jumped in surprised at the human who was fiercely protecting their prince. The young man's aura just oozed power. And the way he handled his weapon proved that he was skilled with using it.

"So Prince Draconis, bringing the human scum to our world now. We don't need their kind here."

Draco was now angry at the elf. "General Andel if you weren't one of my grandfather's best warriors I would make you pay for talking about the Prince of Gryffindor and myself like that. Now retire to your home before I change my mind." The general looked at his prince and back at Harry. Seeing that his prince was serious he bowed and returned to his home. To insult his prince was one thing, but to insult the legendary prince of Gryffindor was another.

Word of the arrival of the two princes quickly spread in the elven realm. By the time that Draco and Harry arrived at the castle the king was already waiting for them. He greeted his grandson and welcomed Harry to their world.

"Prince of Gryffindor, I hope you like our realm."

"I love it, it seems very peaceful."

"Yes, but appearances can be deceiving."

"Yes they can. You know some of your generals have strange ways to greet Draco."

"What do you mean?" asked the king.

"What he means grandfather is that general Andel saw Harry and decided to greet us with the point of his sword."

"Really, well I guess I will have to have a talk with him tomorrow."

"It's alright grandfather I handled the situation. He won't be bothering me or the Prince of Gryffindor anytime soon." Draco smirked when he saw Harry's reaction to his title.

"You know Harry that being my fiancé, you will have to get used to using your title wither it's here or in the wizarding world."

"I know Draco, it will take me a bit of time to get used to it. By now Voldemort probably knows anyways."

The king watched the exchange and decided to interrupt. "Now what brings the both of you here today?"

Draco turned to his grandfather. "When we were fighting Voldemort earlier today, someone was standing next to him. At the end of the confrontation his hood fell off and I was able to see who it was. You are not going to be happy about this."

"Oh, who is it then?"

Draco took a deep breath before letting the words; he so didn't want to say, out. "It is elder Garand of the dark elves. And if he's one the side of Voldemort then it's a guarantee that the other dark elders are there also."

King Lirendel looked at Lord Aldron who was now sitting down at the news. The leader of the dark elves had joined Voldemort. If things weren't stopped quickly it would mean all out war for both worlds…

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said before, the story is finished and I'll be posting the next chapter soon.

Kungzoune


	13. chapter thirteen

Hi everyone, here comes another chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

WARNING: SOME SEXUAL SCEENES IN THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T THINK IT'S TOO GRAPHIC BUT IF IT OFFENDS YOU THEN I APPOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- THE PHOENIX'S PASSION

Three days had passed since the confrontation with Voldemort. The elven realm was preparing for war. The leaders of the other three peaceful realms had sent a good amount of troops to help out. The only realm that didn't respond to the call for arms was the dark realm. This didn't surprise anyone as they were one Voldemort's side.

Draco was now back in the human realm. He took charge of the two hundred soldiers that had been assigned to him. Harry was impressed at the military genius that his fiancé showed.

Draco made quick work of assigning different task to his generals and captains. After a few hours everyone had settled down and the first troops to patrol the grounds of the school had been sent off.

Draco was in the tent that had been dubbed the 'war room' talking with his officers when Harry came in followed by Ron whom he had made his second in command and Hermione who was head of the research department. The raven haired wizard had announced to the wizarding world his status as Prince of Gryffindor. The population had been shocked at first but they soon realized that only he had the power to defeat Voldemort. Harry had used his powers to get the aurors to join in with the order of the Phoenix so that they could learn to work together as a team. Harry enjoyed having Draco around; as he could give him a few pointers at leading them like military.

Draco stopped talking as he watched his lover come closer. Harry was dressed in his red battle robes with the sword of Gryffindor hanging on his side. Draco had made him realize that if he wanted his men to take him seriously that he had to also dress the part. So now Harry watched as the blond elf, dressed in his full army uniform stand up and greet him. Draco also looked at Ron who was wearing deep blue battle robes and Hermione who had lighter blue battle robes on. Both had insignias on the left arm signaling their rank as generals. After all they too had received the same training as Harry and showed great power and skill. Harry wanted the elves to respect the other humans has they did him. Draco looked at Harry and noticed the mischievous look that the raven haired wizard was giving him.

Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "Well weren't you the one that said to dress the part. As my first generals they had to be dressed for the occasion too."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione it is nice of you to join us. I would like you to meet my officers. To my right is General Andel, I think you've met him before." Harry gave the man a hard look; he had not forgotten the man who had dare threaten his love when he had gone to the elven realm a few days ago. Harry just gave him a small nod in greeting.

Draco smirked and continued. "To his right is General Seral." An older elf bowed down and gave Harry a look full of curiosity. He had heard about the young human prince that would marry prince Draconis. Harry nodded to him too.

"To his right are captains Nigel, Cyriel and Wendel. You also know them as my personal guards." Harry smiled at the three young men who he had grown to like. He considered them friends.

"Now to my left is General Aldron, Lord Aldron will not be staying here. He is going back to the elven realm to supervise the other troops and make sure their ready in case they have to join in the fight."

Harry gave Lord Aldron a small bow and turned to Draco to introduce the only female of the group.

"This Harry is General Siriana; she is our top healer and will be responsible of taking care of the casualties. She will be joined by Poppy Pomphrey if I'm not mistaking." Draco turned towards the woman who smiled and confirmed that this was in fact the case.

Harry greeted the elves and presented his own generals. This is General Ronald Weasley; he is my chief strategist and leader of the auror division."

The elves looked at Ron and noticed that the red head was obviously powerful. They were really puzzled with the young humans they had met until now; they were not at all stupid and powerless as they had been told.

"This is General Hermione Granger, leader of the research department."

The men seemed to want to protest that a female would hold such an important position. But Hermione not wanting to be left in the dark stood her ground; a bright blue aura surrounded her letting them know that she wasn't someone to be trifled with. Harry snickered at the men who obviously weren't used to meeting a female that had probably more power than they did. Draco seemed amused too. General Siriana seemed happy to see the old goats get the rug pulled out from under their feet. She smiled at Hermione then turned back to her prince and said. "Your highness, I think that I will leave and visit with the mediwitch. I need to learn my way around her infirmary and then I will let her visit mine. This way we won't be stepping on each other's toes."

"Good idea General Siriana, please report to me once you're done."

"Yes your Highness." The elf left and the men returned to the map that was placed on the table. The discussed the last sighting of Voldemort's forces and drew circles where attacks had been made in hope of finding a pattern and getting an idea as to where the dark Lord was hiding.

The afternoon passed and the officers and the two princes joined the others in the great hall for diner. The older elves talked with the king who had just arrived in time to join them for the meal. They were talking with hushed voices but Draco could hear them with is superior hearing and from what he could tell from Remus' expression he could too. They were discussing the ideas that Hermione had mentioned during the meeting. The king seemed surprised that the young witch he was now looking at could be so intelligent and clever. Draco leaned down and told Harry of the compliment they were bestowing on the young muggleborn; Harry and Draco ate the rest of their diner in silence then excused themselves for the evening. Harry had planned on asking Draco to join him in his quarters.

"Draco, I would love for us to spend some time alone. How about you come up to my room where we can talk privately." Draco saw something in Harry's eyes that let him know that Harry wanted to do more than talk. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gave him a hard passionate kiss leaving the dark haired wizard breathless.

"Yes, show me to your rooms. I have a few 'things' that I want to discuss too."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand. He led the blond to a passageway that Draco had never seen before. Seeing that Draco was a bit weary about following him he explained.

"This is a part of the castle that only heirs of the four can access. And only with my permission can someone enter. The only other people that know where my rooms are situated are the headmaster, Remus, Ron and Hermione. I let the others know that I didn't want to be bothered. So it's just you and me tonight."

Draco shivered in anticipation at the look that Harry was giving him. The lust and need could easily be seen.

Once inside Harry's personal chambers Draco found himself sitting on Harry's knees while being kissed thoroughly. Soon Draco felt Harry remove his shirt while kissing every piece of skin that was exposed. Draco moaned under the attention that his fiancé was giving him. Harry started kissing his way down to Draco's nipples. Taking one in his mouth he sucked on it lightly while teasing the other with his fingers. Harry felt Draco's breath speed up has the caresses got more intense. Pushing the blond down on the couch Harry proceeded in taking of f his pants, socks and shoes. Now with Draco only wearing black silk boxers Harry let his eyes roam all over his lover's body.

"Merlin Draco, you're bloody gorgeous." Seeing the blond blush Harry smirked and suddenly had a wicket gleam in his eyes. With a swish of his hand Draco found himself as naked as the day he was born. And before he could protest he felt Harry take him in his mouth. He gasped at the feeling of the warm mouth gently sucking his member and soon found himself lost in a swirl of sensations. All too soon he came in his lover's mouth who drank every precious drop that he gave. While getting his breath back Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him tasting himself in his lover's mouth. A few seconds later Harry also found himself naked with Draco returning the favor. Screaming his lover's name he came deep into the blonde's throat.

After a few minutes to recuperate Harry got up and pulled Draco towards the bed. They spent a good part of the night exploring the bond that was forming between them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

A week later during a meeting of the order; Severus came and told everyone that Voldemort had planned an attack on Hogsmead to draw out Harry and Draco. The dark Lord's intentions were to hurt Harry by torturing and raping Draco in front of him.

The people in the room gasped in surprise as all the glass in the room exploded. A golden aura could be seen around Harry. Draco noticed this and placed a hand on Harry's arm to try to calm him down.

"Harry love, please calm down, you might hurt someone with your powers."

Harry started taking deep breath to get his control back. He seemed shocked; he never thought that he could have a reaction so violent at the thought of someone hurting his dragon. He turned towards Draco and took him in his arms. He was shaking as he held his lover. Draco too was surprised at Harry's reaction.

Harry let go and took Draco's face softly in his hands. "I love you so much my dragon, just the thought of someone hurting you makes my blood boil."

Draco's eyes went wide at Harry admitting his feelings for him. He had known that Harry cared deeply for him but love had never been mentioned before. Harry leaned forward and kissed his lover. Draco kissed back and answered he suddenly found himself glowing with a silver aura. The others in the room watched in awe at the two auras which were mixing together as they surrounded the two princes.

"I love you too my phoenix, don't worry about me. As long as we're together I'll be ok." Draco hugged him and noticed that everyone was looking at them. He blushed and let go of Harry. His grandfather who was now staying in the castle with them had a twinkle in his eyes that was disturbingly similar to the headmaster's.

The two men sat back but kept on holding hands during the meeting. After they were done they disappeared to Harry's room. Draco had moved a lot of his things into Harry's quarters. They were almost inseparable. They discovered that their bond and their love were getting stronger everyday. Harry also noticed that since the night that he and Draco had first made love that his magic was stronger. He didn't have to struggle with wandless magic anymore. He had also been able to access the powers of the phoenix in animagus form. He had mentioned this to Draco who had told him that the same thing had happened to him. They realized that they completed each other. They had found a love so strong that even those near them could feel it.

The two men could be seen practicing using their magic together. Members of the order were amazed when they saw how powerful their magic was when they worked as a team. One afternoon Harry and Draco decided to try their animagus transformation at the same time to see how they would react to each other with their beast instincts.

Draco transformed into a silver eyed white dragon while Harry changed into a red and gold phoenix. Both creatures were standing in front of each other when the phoenix started glowing gold and the dragon silver. The two lights started swirling around each other and then connected. A bright light appeared and with a snap disappeared leaving both men unconscious.

Hearing the bang coming from the training room the headmaster, Remus and King Lirendel ran into the training room. What they saw was two men lying unconscious on the ground both only wearing a pair of white trousers. They turned them over so that they would be lying on their backs. Remus gasped when he saw the two tattoos on their chest. On Draco's was a phoenix and on Harry's was a dragon. Each was the exact replica of each other's animagus forms. The two men were levitated and taken to the infirmary.

The mediwitch pushed the men out of the infirmary stating that the men needed quiet so they could rest. The king tried to protest only to find a door closing in his face. He glared at the door for a few seconds before turning around and finding an amused Remus and a chuckling Headmaster.

Remus who knew the nurse quite well said. "It is nothing personal your Majesty; she would be like that even if you were Merlin himself."

The headmaster just nodded in agreement and offered the two men to come and have tea in his office.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Five hours later Harry woke up to find himself staring at the white ceilings of the infirmary.

(What the hell!) he thought, then turning to his side he saw his fiancé sleeping on the bed next to him. Harry got up and made his way towards his lover. He watched his beautiful prince sleep for a few minutes. While he was watching Draco sleep his eyes were drawn to something moving on the blonde's chest. Harry lifted the sheet that was covering Draco's chest and watched as a phoenix tattoo moved around. He was amazed at seeing the magical tattoo since it wasn't there when they had waken up that morning and he had gotten a real close look at Draco's naked body that morning. Still watching the phoenix Harry felt something moving on his own chest.

Looking in a mirror next to Draco's bed Harry saw that he too was sporting a tattoo, only his was of Draco's animagus form a white dragon. (Bloody hell, where did I get that?) Harry watched as the dragon seemed to be waking up. The dragon stood up and yawned. Harry turned around to see that Draco was also waking up.

Harry walked back to Draco's bed and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling love?"

"I'm…I'm ok. What happened and why do you have a tattoo of me on your chest Harry?" Draco sat up and touched the dragon tattoo with his finger. The small dragon seemed to be purring. "Wait a minute; you didn't have that this morning."

"No I didn't but now it's there so is the phoenix on your chest." Harry snickered at the blonde's reaction.

"WHAT!" Draco got up and ran to the mirror. He watched as the phoenix spread his wings like he was about to take flight. Draco wasn't sure what to think when he took a closer look he noticed that it was Harry's animagus form and every little distinguishing signs on Harry's phoenix form could also be seen on the tattoo.

"Well I suppose it isn't too bad. I guess we'll be with each other no matter where we are." Draco turned around and gave Harry one of his killer smiles and as usual it took Harry's breath away. Draco's smile suddenly turned feral as he started making his way towards his lover; Harry was hypnotized by the gentle sway of the blonde's hips. He looked up to see Draco

"Now I think we should get dressed and go find my grandfather and Remus before they think that we're still unconscious."

The two men dressed and made their way to the headmaster's office hopping to find the others there too. As they came into the office the siren warning of an attack on Hogsmead sounded…

TBC

Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review. Until next time have a good one.

Kungzoune


	14. chapter fourteen

Hi everyone, here comes another chapter in our Harry/Draco love story. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE FINAL BATTLE

Harry and Draco looked at each other they understood that they could end the war today if they could get their hands on Voldemort. Both men separated to get their respective troops ready. Ten minutes later Harry and Draco appeared in Hogsmead followed by over three hundred soldiers. Elves and humans, fighting along side each other, for the same cause.

At the head of the army were Albus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Cyriel, Wendel and Nigel. Each responsible for their own units while they themselves were lead by the two princes.

They came upon total chaos when they entered the town. Draco directed his men to find any survivors and send them to the castle for protection. Harry's men started fighting the death eaters' main forces. Soon more elves joined in the fight as only a handful of survivors had been found alive. The light elves clashed with the dark elves. The battle soon started turning in their favor as the light elves who were better trained won their battles leaving injured and captured dark elves behind.

Harry suddenly felt pain in his scar but for some reason this time he didn't think the pain was unbearable. He looked at Draco and gasped. The blonde's eyes were glowing bright silver. "He's here isn't he Harry?"

"Yes but I don't understand why I can't feel the pain that I usually do."

Draco looked like he was thinking whey his eyes went wide. "Harry I think I know what's going on. I think that our bond is stronger then the one you have with Voldemort. It's protecting you from the pain."

"Is that why your eyes are now glowing silver?" Harry said as he looked at Draco's eyes.

"Could be, and that also could be why yours are now glowing gold."

The two men just shrugged and turned back to the battle. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw Pettigrew try to sneak up on Remus who was fighting two other death eaters. Harry' eyes went wide when he saw Peter raise his silver hand to strike Remus. All of a sudden there was a gust of freezing wind which froze Peter in his tracks. Harry looked at his lover who was now in dragon form breathing cold air on the rat. Harry looked back at Remus who had just finished off his last opponent. Harry saw his reaction to seeing Peter's frozen form near him. The rat had been frozen with his hand in the air ready to strike. Remus paled and took a few steps back. Meanwhile Draco had returned to elf form and had cast a binding spell and an anti-animagus spell on the death eater.

"Are you ok Remus?" asked Draco.

"Yes…I think I am. Thank you Draco and thank you for not killing him. Now we will be able to get him go confess in front of the minister of his crimes and we will be able to clear Sirius' name."

"That's ok I couldn't let anything happen to you. It would have broken Harry's heart to loose his father figure. And besides I like you Remus you're a good man." Draco laughed and made his way back to Harry who kissed him in thanks.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Ickle baby Harrykins kissing my traitorous nephew."

"Belatrix!" Harry's eyes were sending her death glares.

"Saving your godfather's little lover are you?" The woman had a sickening sweet smile on her face.

Harry looked in shock back at Remus who suddenly had lost all the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh my god Remus, I didn't know…"

"It's ok Harry; I didn't want to burden you as you already had a lot to deal with at the time."

"But Remus…"

"It's ok Harry, we'll talk later, now let's take care of this bitch."

The three men turned back to the witch who was now shaking with anger.

"So aunt Bella, do you have a thing for attacking family members? I guess you just haven't met your match until today. As head of the Black family I sentence you to death for the betrayal of one of your own; namely Sirius Orion Black. You know the ancient family laws are still active so even if I were to kill you know… which I am about to. The ministry can't do a damn thing about it."

Draco was now smirking at his aunt who had gone white. Her eyes were looking to the sides for an escape route.

"Oh you can't escape either, I've placed an elven shield over us so you can't apparate and can't portkey out." Her shoulders seemed to fall at Draco's words.

Draco stood up strait and said. "Harry, Remus does any of you want to have the honor or shall I?"

Harry looked at Draco and saw the warrior side of his lover. The elf was standing proudly holding his sword in one hand and his wand in the other.

"It doesn't matter to me Harry." Growled Remus. "As long as we're rid of her I don't care how it's done." Harry watched Remus and saw that his eyes were now fully amber and knew that the inner wolf had come out to help destroy the one who killed its mate.

"Then let's let Draco finish her off."

Draco turned towards his aunt. "You've heard them. It's just me and you. But I won't kill you in cold blood. I will give you a chance to defend yourself. If you defeat me then you're free to go; if not…well I'll just say that I am a gentleman and I'll make it quick and painless."

Bellatrix, thinking that she could easily beat her useless nephew, screamed like a banshee and attacked. It only took Draco a few minutes to run his sword through her heart. As she fell down dead he heard a roar of anger. He looked up to see who it was that had made the noise and found himself staring at Voldemort and the leader of the dark elves.

"Ah young Malfoy, or should I say Prince Draconis. Yes the dark elves have been very generous with their information on the half human scum that would one day lead them."

Draco felt Harry's presence next to him.

"Tom how nice of you to show your ugly face here." said Harry. Then Harry turned towards the dark elf. "So you're the traitor that has gone against Draco and his people. You really should not follow someone weak like old Tommy boy." The dark elf drew out his sword and pointed it at Harry.

"We dark elves will never accept to be lead by a half breed. We will win this and take our rightful place as leaders of the elves."

Draco snorted. "You couldn't lead a cow to pasture if your life depended on it. What makes you think you will win against me."

The dark elf's only answer was to attack Draco. Harry watched Draco as he masterfully fought against their enemy. The dark elves then threw some power in Draco's eyes making him cry out in pain. Draco had been temporarily blinded by some kind of magical plant. Draco recognized what had been thrown at him and didn't panic. He knew the effects would be gone in a few minutes. He contacted Harry though their telepathy. (Love, I'm going to need your eyes. Let me use then to see what he's going to do.) Harry agreed and let Draco take over his sight. Then Harry cast a spell that would stop the dark Lord from interfering. He then cast another spell to set up a shield that would protect him while Draco fought with the dark elf.

It was strange for Draco to fight someone while watching from a third person. He was able to stop the attacks with a few near misses. Then seeing his chance he used a strong cutting hex and hit his opponent's arm. The arm and sword landed in front of the dark Lord who looked at it with discuss. The elf was on his knees screaming in pain. Draco's sight returned. He walked up to the elf and binded him while he made sure to temporarily heal his wound. He opened a portal to the counsel room where his grandfather would be waiting for news. He threw the elf inside and turned back to help his lover fight the dark lord. The elf landed in the middle of the table in the counsel room. When he got his bearings back he found himself facing eight swords and a very angry king. Seeing that their leader had been defeated the dark elves quickly left the battle to go and hide in their realm. Draco didn't worry about it because he could deal with them later. He turned back to watch his lover take care of Voldemort.

The dark Lord seeing that his ally had been beaten turned back towards Harry.

"POTTER!"

"That's Prince Gryffindor to you Tom." Harry smirked when he saw Voldemort seething with anger.

"Your time as prince will be short lived when I get rid of you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the dark Lord. "What makes you think that you can defeat Harry? Even with what's left of your allies you're still outnumbered. Face it Tom you're loosing and you know it."

The dark Lord looked back at Draco with something like lust in his eyes. "It would be a good thing for you to keep your mouth shut Malfoy or I won't be so merciful when I kill you after I've had a bit of fun with you of course." Voldemort drew his wand and sent a killing curse towards Harry who rolled out of its way. Harry replied with a cutting hex that ripped open one of Voldemort's sleeve. The dark Lord sent crucios to both wizards. Draco was able to move out of the way but Harry was hit on the shoulder. Draco quickly sent a blinding hex at the dark Lord who had to stop the pain curse on Harry to get out of the way. He ducked Draco's curse just in time.

Harry got up and sent an Expeliarmus to disarm Voldemort at the same time that the dark Lord sent him another killing curse. Like the first time they had dueled their wands connected and they found themselves surrounded by a bright dome where they could hear the song of a phoenix.

And also like the first tine a string of ghostly people came out of the dark Lord's wand. Draco gasped when he saw his father's spirit come out.

The spirit of Lucius just looked at Draco and said. "My son, just kill the bastard and return honor to the Malfoy name." Draco gave his father a nod of acknowledgement and turned around to look at Harry. When Harry's parents came out of the wand Harry knew that it was time to act. Signaling to Draco he started pushing his magic through his wand to overload Voldemort's. Draco stood next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed his own magic into Harry making sure that his lover wouldn't run out of power before the job was done. Remus watched, he could feel that the end was near. He walked up to Harry and also placed a hand on Harry's other shoulder. Sending his own special wolf magic into Harry he helped him give the final burst that was needed. Voldemort's wand started glowing red and with a scream it exploded taking its master with it.

Harry fell on his knees as did the other two men. He then turned into a phoenix and flew to what was left of Voldemort's body. He landed on the corpse's chest and started to burn it. Then in a flash of light and flames both he and Voldemort disappeared.

Draco's eyes went wide with shock. He ran towards the pile of ashes that was left. He almost wept for joy when he heard a small chirp within the ashes. He saw a small orange head peak out form under the ashes. Taking the young phoenix in his hands he made his way back to Remus. He opened a portal to the infirmary and helped the werewolf to go through. The older wizard had used a lot of his magic. Draco was curious because the magic he had felt from Remus had been very different from his and Harry's. And also when they were connected he had seen images that had worried him about the mental state of the werewolf.

Poppy saw a portal open in her infirmary and knew that more patients would soon be coming in. General Siriana was also ready to receive the wounded. She pushed Remus on to a bed and turned towards Draco who was holding a small bird.

"What happened; I don't see any injuries other then the fact that his magic is drained to a dangerous low." She then got a good look at Draco who didn't look any better. She pushed him onto a bed next to Remus. She tried to get him to let go of the phoenix he was holding but the blonde's response was to put up a shield around he and Harry so that they could get their energy back without anyone bothering them. He placed Harry on a pillow he had conjured and once he made sure that he was comfortable he let himself fall asleep. He didn't see the phoenix grow back to an adult bird and then transform back into Harry. He also didn't feel Harry making the bed bigger and then slipping under the blankets to snuggle with him. That's how the mediwitch found them a few hours later when she checked up on them. Smiling to herself she turned back towards her office thanking Merlin that the battle had not cost too many lives thanks to the three men now sleeping in her infirmary.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Harry and Draco woke up after being unconscious for three days. Remus only woke up after two weeks and it still took him another week to get his full strength back. Harry and his lover had kept a constant vigil at the werewolf's side. They both remembered the memories that Remus had in his head and it scared them. The werewolf had planned that once Peter Pettigrew had either been captured or killed that he would end his life to be with his mate. Harry was terrified of loosing the man he had grown to love as a father. Remus had helped him survive his years of training when Harry had been full of self doubt. He would do anything to save the werewolf.

Draco had spent his time away from Remus' side in the elven realm. He didn't mention what he was doing to Harry because he didn't want to get his hopes up. He had talked to his father and the other elders and they had mentioned that there might be a way to bring back someone from the veil. They had directed Draco to an ancient library in the dark elven realm where they were pretty sure he could find some information on the subject.

Both men helped Remus go through his monthly transformation by changing in their animagus forms. The werewolf had been scared at first to find itself in front of a large dragon but the phoenix's song had calmed him down.

Harry got Remus to talk about his thoughts of committing suicide. He made the werewolf understand that suicide wasn't the answer and that too many people loved him for him to do such a selfish act. For the first time that Harry could remember Remus had cried. He let out his pain of loosing his soul mate while Harry held him in his arms.

"Let it out Remus, it will only slowly kill you if you hold it in. Everybody needs to grieve, believe me I know."

A few days later after Harry and Remus' discussion Draco told Harry that he would be gone for a week on an assignment. He didn't tell Harry why he was leaving; he just said that it was on of his regular missions. The truth was that Draco had been in contact with the librarian in the dark elven realm and the book he needed had been found. Draco was leaving to retrieve and study it. He had high hopes that he could do something for his lover's adoptive father.

Once he had the book he came back to his own realm and locked himself in his room to read. After a few hours he whooped in joy making a few maids that were walking past his door, jump in fright.

He called upon his grandfather and set up a counsel meeting. A few hours later he returned to the human world to give his love the good news…

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

Please don't kill me if I leave you with a little cliffy. I hope that you will review. The next chapter will be out in a few days.

Kungzoune


	15. chapter fifteen

Hello everyone, I hope the last couple of days were good for you. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed the last chapter.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-THE VEIL REVISITED

Draco found Harry in the great hall. The dark haired wizard was playing chess with Remus and loosing as usual. Harry groaned as Remus check mated him.

"You know Remy, you should play against Ron. No one in Gryffindor can beat him."

Remus laughed; "well I guess one Gryffindor chess champion can certainly play another."

"What! Why didn't you tell me? No wonder I can't win." Harry just sat back and crossed his arms. He was pouting and that is how Draco found him. The blond took one look at the chessboard and the smug expression on Remus' face and chuckled at his lover.

"What's wrong Harry, lose another match?" Draco was snickering at seeing his lover pout.

Harry glared at his the blond. "I never liked this game ever since the crazy match at the end of our first year when Ron had to beat the giant chessboard; I've never had good experiences with it."

The two men just laughed at the Gryffindor prince. Before Draco had the time to tell Harry what he had found about the veil, they were interrupted when King Lirendel came into the great hall followed by the full counsel of elves. Draco had a secretive smile on his face while Harry and Remus looked on in curiosity.

The king stopped in front of Remus and bowed.

"Lord Lupin." Remus had been made an honorary Lord in the elven realm for his role in helping the elf prince defeat the dark Lord.

Remus got up and bowed to the king. "Your Majesty; I am happy to see that you are in good health."

"Thank you Remus. The counsel and I are wondering if we could have a few words in private with you and Prince Harry."

Remus gave Harry a questioning look, while Harry just shrugged at him.

"It would be our pleasure your Majesty."

The two men followed the elves into the Room of requirements. The room was now looking like a replica of the counsel chambers in King Lirendel's castle. The king sat down and invited the others to do the same. Draco sat as his right while Harry was invited to sit at his left. Remus took a seat next to Lord Aldron who smiled at the man he had begun to think of as a friend. The elves had been quite impressed with the intelligence of the werewolf. He was the first werewolf who was fully trained as a wizard and it amazed them at the determination and courage that he displayed.

The king looked fondly at Draco and said. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Can I grandfather, I've been researching this for the last month."

The king gave Draco a nod in agreement and sat back to listen to his grandson.

Draco got up and looked at Harry and Remus nervously. "I guess you two are wondering why you have been brought here to talk with the full counsel of elves." Draco stopped and took a deep breath. He watched as curiosity flashed in both men's eyes. "I have discovered a book in the dark elf's realm about the black veil in the department of mysteries. From what it says if we have enough power we can bring back Sirius who probably isn't dead by just stuck in Limbo. The veil used to be in the dark elf's realm but had been stolen by an elf who had wanted to use it to kill his enemies. He brought it to the human realm where his foe had gone into hiding. He was able to push the wife of his enemy in it before he himself was thrown in by his enemy."

Draco stopped to take a drink of pumpkin juice while watching the reactions on Harry and Remus' face. The two men had paled but had kept quiet to hear what Draco had to say.

Draco waved his hand and the book appeared in front of him. He then gave it to Remus.

"The elf who's wife had been pushed in the veil started to study it. It took him ten years to find a ritual that would work but with a specific incantation, some blood magic and the help of ten powerful friends he was able to bring his wife back from the veil. When she came out she didn't look a day older then when she was thrown in. Since Sirius wasn't dead when he went in he should still be alive. With the help of that book and the fact that the counsel will help you as a thank you for helping us defeat the dark elves that had joined Voldemort we have a good chance to bring him back. The final decision is yours of course."

Remus jumped up and gave Draco a hug. "Of course we want him back, with Peter captured and in Azkaban and after his confession, Sirius will be free."

Harry came and took Draco in his arms kissing him soundly. When he was done kissing him the blond was flustered and had a cute blush on his cheeks. The men of the counsel were snickering. Their oh-so-serious prince was putty in the hands of the Gryffindor Prince.

"Merlin Draco is that why you kept on disappearing this past month. You were researching how to save Sirius."

"Yes Harry, I know that you and Remus both loved him very much and I wanted to get him back for you. I know you would want him to be present at our wedding next month."

Harry had the biggest smile that Draco had seen yet. Making his lover happy was what gave Draco the strength to do something as dangerous as bringing his lover's godfather back from the veil.

"All right we will perform the ritual tomorrow, let's rest today because we will need all our energy to perform the ritual." Draco turned back to the two wizards and told them who would be helping with the ritual. It would be himself, the king, professor Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Lord Aldron, General Saran, Ron, Hermione and Nigel.

"The reason why I asked them is that the more power we have in that room while performing the ritual the easier it will be to bring him back."

Harry was happy to see that his friends had agreed to help. Tomorrow would be an exiting day for all of them.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning the ten people involved were in the great hall getting ready to leave. Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley met them and they soon left to get to the ministry. Making their way down to the department of mysteries Harry felt his stomach flutter. He was nervous and being here was making him remember bad memories.

They finally arrived in the room with the spinning doors. Arthur raised his wand and the doors stopped. The door they wanted started to glow. All eleven of them went into the room. Harry walked closer to the veil and started to hear the whispers that came from it.

Draco grabbed his arm. "Don't get too close Harry, the spirits of the beyond will call to you until you can't resist them and walk through the veil on your own."

Harry looked at Draco and took a few steps back. "I'm ready love, when do we start?"

"We can start now Harry." Draco turned to the others and said; "All right everyone, let's do this just like we discussed it yesterday."

Arthur stood back and sat down on one of the benches to watch. He had aurors and healers ready in case something went wrong. The ten wizards and elves formed a line in front of the veil. Remus was on one end while Harry was at the other end. Draco was standing in the middle.

Draco started chanting an incantation in elfish; then he extended his hand where a beam of light came out and made its way into the veil. Everyone followed suite with Remus being the last on to send the spell into the veil. Once the ten spells were in the veil it started glowing. Draco started chanting louder and a beam connected all the ten of them to the veil. The ground started shaking and a gust of wind surrounded them. A few minutes later as Draco's voice kept on getting louder a dark form started coming out from the veil. It was a big black dog. As soon that it was fully out of the veil it transformed into a man. In front of them was now standing a very shocked Sirius Black.

"But…how…the spirits said I was trapped for ever…how?"

Remus and Harry rushed up to him and embraced him in a hug almost cutting off his air. Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were twitching like made just chuckled and told the men to let him breathe.

In the excitement of getting Sirius back no one noticed that Draco was passed out on the floor. Harry turned to thank his lover when he saw the blond lying unconscious.

"DRACO!" He ran to his lover and took him in his arms. He noticed how pale he was and looked at the King.

"Your Majesty, he needs help now!"

The king opened his arms and they were surrounded by the usual golden glow of a portal. They reappeared in the infirmary at the crystal castle. The king saw his daughter Emoline who was the chief healer.

"Daughter, your nephew Draconis has passed out after performing the ritual to bring back Prince Gryffindor's godfather. Please examine him to see what's wrong."

"Yes father, give me a few moments to scan him and I'll let you know what's going on." The healer told everyone to leave but Harry insisted on staying. He held on to Draco's hand with no intention of letting go.

"I'm sorry Prince Harry, but you must let me scan him without the interference of another strong magical signature near by. It won't take long; just wait outside in the waiting room. I'll come and get you as soon as I'm done."

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand and let King Lirendel drag him outside. Harry sat down next to Remus who was in the process of telling Sirius what had gone on while he had been trapped in the veil.

"…so the three of them were sent to an unknown part of the school where they were given special training so they could finish their NEWTS. They manage to finish their studies one year early. Both Harry and Hermione finished with Outstandings in all their lessons. Ron was close behind with all Outstandings except for an E in potions."

Sirius looked at Harry with pride in his eyes. "Merlin Harry, you've obviously got your mother's brain. Your parents would be so proud of you." Sirius gave Harry a pat on the back. "I just hope you've let yourself some time for fun and romance."

Harry blushed under his godfather's stare. "Er…fun…well not much time for that with the war going on. But romance… well I'm engaged to be married."

"You are, great who is the lucky girl?"

Harry chocked on the water he was drinking. "Well Sirius it's not a girl that I'm marrying. But I'll tell you everything later. Let Remus finish his story."

Sirius gave him a contemplative look and turned back to his mate to get him to go on with his story.

"So what did the golden trio do after they had finished their Hogwarts education." He snickered when he heard the three young wizards groan at the mention of being the golden trio.

Remus laughed at the three young people he had grown to love as his own children; they were his cubs and part of his pack ever since they had all became animagus; Harry being a phoenix, Hermione being a white wolf and Ron a sly red fox.

"Well our three young friends there went through extensive auror training. They also learned to be animagus. Once they had mastered the transformations the accompanied me on every full moon to help me out." Sirius was happy to hear that Remus had not always been alone to transform.

"They finished their training a few months ago and became full fledge aurors. After they had become aurors they were asked to join the order of the Phoenix to help us with the war. When Harry's turn came up to say his oath the phoenix told us that it was time for him to take his rightful place and become our leader. The phoenix also told us of a prophesy about the phoenix joining his soul mate the dragon to defeat Voldemort. About two months ago we got help from a very secretive source. The light elves had come to help us. We had been loosing more often lately because of a new ally that Voldemort had made; the dark elves. When they found out about this King Lirendel and his men didn't hesitate to come and ally themselves with us. In doing so he sent his grandson Prince Draconis to lead the men. In the prince Harry found his dragon. You see the elf prince is half human and is able to attain the animagus transformation. His form is that of an ice dragon; apart from Harry he is the only other known magical animagus in the world now."

Sirius seemed to be thinking about what Remus said. "So you're saying Remus that Harry found his soul mate and that is who he's engaged with."

"Yes and their very much in love. So for them their union is part of a natural course of events. No one saw this coming but we're all grateful that it happened. Prince Draconis and Harry make a fine couple. Together a little over a month ago they defeated Voldemort and the dark elves."

"WHAT! You mean the war is over!"

"Yes love it is. We also managed to capture Peter; he confessed and you were pardoned. You're a free man."

Sirius was in shock. So many things happened in one day. He closed his eyes to be able to think about what had been said. He felt Remus place his arms around him.

Harry looked on with worry; he still had a few things to tell his godfather.

"Er…Sirius there stills a few things we have to tell you."

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Harry. The young man seemed nervous.

"What are you trying to tell me Harry?"

Harry stood up and snapped his finger. He was now wearing his Gryffindor battle robes and his gold circlet. He watched as his godfather looked at him. Harry knew the moment that Sirius understood what Harry was trying to tell him. But his godfather didn't seem surprise.

"I knew that James was a prince." Sirius voice was soft and sad. "I was the only one to know except your mother." Sirius looked down and then back at Remus.

"I'm sorry love I couldn't tell you. I found out by accident. One day I wanted to surprise him and offer him a ride on my new motorbike. When I got to his home I went in without knocking as was my usual habit. He was dressed just like Harry is now and was in the process of telling Lily. He was going to obliviate me for yours and your mother's safety Harry but I swore a wizard's oath that I would never reveal his secret. He made me promise that if something happened to him before he was able to tell you that I would reveal the secret to you on your twenty first birthday."

Sirius was smiling at his godson. The he frowned. But what does this have to do with you getting married.

"Well I'm marrying a prince so I had to let my secret out to the wizarding world so that I could claim my throne. As the prince's equal and soul mate our marriage would now be accepted by his people." Harry gulped and prayed to Merlin that his godfather wouldn't blow a fuse when he told him the next bit of information.

"Sirius my future husband is also half human. He lived the first sixteen years of his live in our world before his grandfather the King came to fetch him to train him to be his heir. In our world he is known as Draco Malfoy."

Sirius paled at the name. "But Harry wasn't his father a…"

"Death eater…I know, but that doesn't mean that Draco followed in his father's footsteps."

Sirius gave Harry a skeptical look. Remus took his hand and said; "it's true love, he and his grandfather King Lirendel of the elves have helped us defeat Voldemort who was well on his way to destroying our world."

Sirius turned back towards Harry. "All right I believe you but I still want to have a little talk with him." Harry smiled and warned his godfather to be nice to Draco.

The men continued talking while waiting for news on Draco. The others were showed to rooms where they could rest and refresh themselves. The King returned to the waiting room to see it they had gotten any news of Draco's condition.

"Have you heard anything?" he said.

Harry let out a sight of frustration. "No it's been two hours and Princess Emoline still hasn't come out of the infirmary."

"My daughter will take great care of him. The whole family is quite attached to young Draconis." The King had just finished talking when the Princess came out of the infirmary.

"Ah father, Harry, I'm happy to say that Draconis is fine. He wants to talk to you Harry."

Harry quickly got up and made his way to his lover's side. Draco was sitting in bed wearing blue silk pajamas. He smiled when he saw Harry come in.

"How are you love?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine; I've just used a bit too much energy for the spell. Aunt Emoline said that I would be back to normal after a few days of rest."

"That's great love; you really scared me today."

"Sorry Harry, I didn't think that it would affect me this way. Er…I have something else to tell you Harry."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

TBC

Sorry everyone to leave you hanging like this but I just thought it was a good place to end this chapter or I could have gone on forever. The next one as usual will be posted in the next few days. OH and for those who don't like my cliffy….sorry but I'm the queen of cliff hangers. LOL.

Kungzoune


	16. Chapte sixteen and epilogue

Hi everyone, here it is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for and it's also the last. Thanks for all the reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter and Co. And if any elf names appear to be familiar well I don't own those too.

Thoughts will be indicated by ( )

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-THE NEWS

"What's wrong love, whatever it is can't be that bad."

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. "No…no it's not…well I don't think it is. Maybe a bit early in our relationship but I'm ok with it…I just hope you are." The blond elf looked up at his lover nervously.

"Draco stop rambling and tell me what going on."

Draco took a deep breath; "First Harry let me ask you a question."

"Ok."

"What do you think of children?"

Harry gave Draco a puzzled look. "Well, I guess they're ok, we could probably adopt after a few years. Why?"

"No I mean what do you think of having our own children?"

"But that's impossible." Said Harry. "We're both men."

"Harry, I'm not fully human. I am a magical creature. It is possible for male elves to get pregnant."

Harry took a step backing shock. "Wow but why are you telling me this?"

Draco wanted to hit his head against the headboard of his bed in frustration. (Damn can he ever be so thick some times.)

"Before I tell you, I want you to tell me what you think about us having children."

"Well I guess that would be ok…Why do you ask?" Now Harry was really getting confused.

Draco smiled and took Harry's hand. He placed it on his flat stomach. He looked up at his lover who was now looking at him with wide eyes. (Now he gets it) Draco was smirking at Harry.

"I'm pregnant love." He said softly.

"What…what did you say?" Harry's voice was just a whisper.

"I said that I'm pregnant. In eight months we're going to have a baby."

Harry was shaking as he took Draco in his arms. "Do you realize what this means? You're giving me just what I always wanted; a family."

Harry was now kissing Draco leaving him breathless. Harry's hand sneaked up under Draco's pajama top to rest on his lover's stomach. Draco shivered at the touch. His body responded by sending all the blood to a certain part of his anatomy.

"Harrrrryyyy…."

Harry moved his hand down to caress his lover's member. He cast some wandless locking and silencing charms around the room and started pealing off Draco's pajamas. He kept on kissing his lover and stroking him. When he felt Draco get close to his climax he let go and replaced his hand with his mouth. It didn't take long for Draco to shoot his seed in Harry's mouth.

Harry thought that it was the sexiest thing to see Draco loose himself in the moment when they made love. He particularly loved making the blond scream his name as he came.

When Draco calmed down from his incredible orgasm he noticed the state that Harry was in so he pulled the raven haired wizard on to his bed where he quickly unzipped his pants and took out Harry's member in his mouth. Harry trashed on the bed moaning while Draco sucked him to completion.

A few minutes later Harry cast a cleaning charm on both of them and they got dressed. Harry removed the privacy charms he had set up and slipped into the bed next to Draco who was already half asleep. He too soon fell asleep feeling safe and the happiest he had ever been. He had his godfather back, a child on the way and would soon marry the man he loved.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Sirius, who had decided to check on his godson when he didn't come out of the room after an hour, found himself staring at the two tangled forms sleeping on the bed. It was a beautiful sight. Harry's dark looks against Draco's pale ones. The made a very handsome couple.

Remus came and stood next to him. He whispered in the animagus' ear.

"They're so in love, they remind me of us. They're soul mates just like we are. Give Draco a chance Sirius just like we gave you one. Even if we knew that you came from the Black family we still let you be our friend. We didn't judge you by your name and you shouldn't judge Draco by his. Under his grandfather's influence he's become a good man. He's a great leader and he's proud of being a half blood elf. His people have accepted him for what he is. He had it rough at the beginning from what I heard. His grandfather came to fetch him from our world on his sixteenth birthday when his elven heritage started to show physically. Now that he and Harry and getting married I couldn't be happier for them."

Sirius sat with Remus on a conjured love seat while watching the two young men sleep. He could see by how they clung to each other that they were very close. A few hours later the two older wizards noticed that Draco was waking up. The young men must not have noticed them because he conjured a feather and started tickling Harry's nose with it.

He passed it over Harry's nose a few time with the dark haired wizard sleepily swatting at it. Draco snickered and did it again but this time Harry grabbed his hands making him squeal. Harry flipped him over and pinned Draco under him. He moved to kiss Draco's neck but stopped when he heard two people chuckling. Both he and Draco turned their heads to look in the direction that the noise came from. They saw Sirius and Remus sitting next to their bed looking at them with big smiles on their faces. The two older wizards were trying not to laugh too much but were failing miserably. The two young men jumped apart blushing.

"Sirius…Remus…er…what are you two doing here?" Harry was puzzled what were they doing in his room. Then he took a look around and remembered that they were in the infirmary.

Remus just laughed. "Harry you two fell asleep so we were just making sure that you were ok."

Harry smiled and got up. He gently helped Draco sit up.

"Harry, I'm not made of glass love."

"No, but you are pregnant with my child and I intend on taking care of you." Harry realized what he said out loud and turned to look at his two godfathers. Both men had paled and were giving Draco funny looks. Draco rolled his eyes at their expression.

"Remus, Sirius, the elves are a magical race where both the male and female can become pregnant. Since we don't base our relationships on gender, to be able to reproduce both sexes can bare a child. We marry our soul mates so chances are that they may be of the same sex like Harry and me." Draco looked at Remus. "You too can become pregnant. You're a magical creature too." Remus looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Remus could get pregnant, all you have to do is let Sirius be the dominant one in bed and 'voila'."

Now it was Remus' turn to blush. It's obvious that Draco knew that the werewolf was usually the dominant one in a relationship and so meant that he usually topped. Remus looked at Sirius who seemed to be thinking. The animagus turned towards his lover.

"You know Remus; a child of our own would be great. What do you think?"

"I would love that Sirius but there are laws against Werewolves having children and getting married in the wizarding world; Arthur has tried to change that law but the Wizamont wouldn't accept it." Remus suddenly looked sad.

Draco just shook his head. "Remus, you do remember that your godson is the Prince of Gryffindor don't you?" Draco laughed as he saw the wheels turning in the werewolf's head.

Harry looked skeptical. "Do you really thing that the wizarding world will listen to me?"

The three men just gave Harry a looked that said "Well duh!" They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the possibilities of his godfather's having children and soon they had drew the King into their discussion and some of the elf Lords. The wizarding world was about to change and for the better.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

EPILOGUE-AS TIME GOES BY

Draco and Harry had celebrated their weeding two months to the day of Voldemort's defeat. It was an event that had been celebrated by elves and humans alike. Many other magical creatures had also been invited as a gesture of good will.

Harry had been made King of Gryffindor officially after they had come back from their honeymoon. He had quickly helped Arthur, who had remained the Minister of Magic, to change some of the older laws. The first law that was changed was the marriage law for magical creatures. A week after the law had been abolished Remus and Sirius had been married in a private ceremony surrounded by their family and friends. It had been beautiful and touching as the two long time lovers had said their vows on the grounds of Hogwarts at sunset near the lake. Three months later Remus had become pregnant and at the first full moon after he had gotten pregnant they discovered that he wouldn't go through his transformations during his pregnancy. Remus spent his second full moon having a picnic outside with his husband while he looked at the full moon with his human eyes for the first time in many years. In time the potion that the elves had used to cure their people of the werewolf curse would be transformed by Severus to help humans and with the help of the potion Remus would be finally free.

Draco gave birth to a boy seven months after their wedding. It had been a bit of a scandal that he had been pregnant before the wedding but the people soon got over it when they saw the beautiful blonde, messy haired, green eyed baby. The couple had named him Gabriel James Potter-Malfoy-Gryffindor. The family had then retreated to a Chateau that the Malfoy family owns in France for a month so they could enjoy their new son.

Over the last year the rest of the escaped death eaters had been captured by a force of aurors lead by Ron and Hermione; now the wizarding world lived in peace. Harry worked to open wizarding orphanages so that when cases like his and Tom's happened; that the magical children would stay in the magical world so they wouldn't be faced with prejudice at such a young age. Ginny who had just graduated had offered to be responsible for the care of the three children that had come to the orphanage. She would get more help later as they took in more children.

Hermione and Ron had gotten engaged and were planning to marry in a few months. Harry had made Hermione Gabriel's godmother while Cyriel had been made his godfather. The young elf had been shock to be asked by his friend to take on this great responsibility; in the elven world usually you had to be over a hundred years old to be deemed old enough to take on serious responsibilities like the care of a young prince. But Draco had said that if he was old enough to have children at his age then his friend was old enough to be a godfather. So in a touching naming ritual the little prince had been given his name officially as his two godparents swore to take care of him and help his parents to raise him.

Now Harry was standing near the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. He heard Draco walk up to him. The blond slid his arms around his husband's waist.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Oh I was just thinking about how far we had gone since the war was over. I can't believe that it's finally over and that I'm happily married and a father." Harry leaned back to rest against Draco who kissed his neck.

"Believe it love, we're just starting to enjoy life. We have our whole future ahead of us."

Harry turned around and kissed his lover. "I love you so much. I've never expected to be so happy. Hell I never expected to survive the war."

"Don't think about that Harry, what counts is what happens now."

"Oh what happens now?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

Draco smirked and started pulling Harry towards the castle. "Now I kidnap you, hide you in our rooms and make love to you all night long since Hermione has taken Gabriel to her home to watch him over night."

Harry laughed and followed Draco. He had no doubt that his life would be full of surprises but has long that he had Draco he couldn't ask for anything more. (Well many another child or two.)

THE END…

Well another story done. I hope you've like it. I'm working on another one and I'll decide after I'm done if I'll post it. Until then take care of yourselves.

Kungzoune


End file.
